way back when
by connorstoll
Summary: For Annabeth, Percy is 2am calls and pillow talks. For Percy, Annabeth is movie cuddles and intensity. (in which Percy and Annabeth make a bet, and someone loses twenty dollars in the end)


**Title** : Way back when

 **Summary** : For Annabeth, Percy is 2am calls and pillow talks. For Percy, Annabeth is movie cuddles and intensity. (in which Percy and Annabeth make a bet, and someone loses twenty dollars in the end)

 **Author's** **Note** : long one shot that's long overdue (i wrote this back in gr9, and now ya gal is heading to university :))) update: i'm actually there !)

* * *

Annabeth needs a break.

 **Five** years old and she's already stressing out over her first day in kindergarten. Sure, she's been preparing, studying the alphabet nonstop, can count to one thousand, and not to mention reorganizing her backpack to her version of complete perfection every twenty minutes. However, despite all her preparation, it still doesn't ease her nerves. So, naturally, she goes to her favourite park with the dual swing sets right below the shady trees.

She loves the swing sets, in particular, the purple swing set on the left side. It may be the fact that purple is her favourite colour, or that she claims it goes much higher than the boring, creaky, yellow swing set on her right.

However, the sight in front of Annabeth confuses her.

Why is a _stranger_ sitting on her swing set?

Annabeth is furious, and the thought of another person on her swings is mortifying. She made it clear to regular play-grounders that this is _her_ swing set and no one is given permission to go there from 4 PM to 5 PM.

'He must be new,' she thinks, gritting her teeth and strolling to the boy who is pathetically trying to beat her maximum height record on _her_ purple swing.

"What are you doing?" She questions the boy who is happily grinning at the newfound company right in front of him.

"I'm swinging of course. You wanna join?" The boy with the brightest green eyes asks her, and Annabeth cannot feel more rage than she already does.

"I _know_ , I'm not dumb. That's _my_ swingset." Annabeth huffs, crossing her arms defiantly.

Percy raises his eyebrow. "Mom tells me that toys are mine if it has my name. Do you have your name on the swings?"

Annabeth frowns. "No."

"Did you make this swing?"

She is just entirely confused, not knowing where this was going. "No."

"Did you buy this swing?"

She stares bafflingly at the shorter boy in front of her. "No."

"Then it's not _your_ swing!" The boy counters and Annabeth doesn't like the way he ignores her after and keeps on swinging.

" _Everyone_ knows it's my swing. Get off my swing, and I'll forgive you." Annabeth grabs the metal chains attached to the purple swing set.

The boy looks at her exasperatedly. "Really? There's a yellow swing set over there!"

"Yeah, but it's not mine. And, it's slow." Annabeth pouts, her eyebrows scrunched up and her feet sinking in the sand.

"I know." Percy chuckles and keeps swinging.

Annabeth sighs in annoyance, blowing a hair off her face. She did warn him. Now she must do whatever it takes to get this _creature_ off _her_ purple swing.

So, of course, Annabeth chooses the moment the boy is nearing the ground so that she won't get to hurt him _too_ much. When his feet near the ground, Annabeth instantly gets behind and pushes the boy off her swing set. Eventually, he lands with arms shielding his face right as he crashes in the sand.

Annabeth then ambles to her purple swing set and looks smugly at the boy who didn't know whether to be amused or angry. But it seems like he accepts it because he should've listened.

"I did warn you." Annabeth laughs, as she ruffles the boy who frowns at her.

* * *

Annabeth thinks the world is out to get her.

It's the first day of school and Annabeth is excited. The first half of the day went according to her plan. They recited the alphabet she spent the whole summer practicing. The teacher asked anyone in the class who would like to count to thirty.

Annabeth instantly raises her hand. She counts to fifty instead.

When it was playtime, Annabeth frowns. Why waste this much time when you could be having more minutes of reading time? She will never know. But, what she does know is that there were building blocks in the play bin, and this is her time. She somehow got five other helpers to assist her making the perfect building ever. She met this kid name Malcolm who she declares is her assistant. Annabeth had four more architectures with her, two boys name Charles and Will, a girl name Silena and her favourite cousin name Castor—don't tell Pollux. Everything is under her control as she orders her workers where to put the blocks and which block to use in the first place.

Everything is running smoothly, Annabeth claims. Her teacher instantly loved her, she built the perfect building in the world, counts to fifty and impresses everyone in the class as she recites half of the states in America.

"Everyone, go find a partner! I have an activity for everyone to do, be quick!" The teacher announces, and everyone was grabbing anyone's hands; anyone except for Annabeth.

And that's when Annabeth thinks the world is out to get her.

She was alone and partner-less. But she did notice one thing; a boy was hiding in the playhouse, cradling himself and Annabeth could've sworn she heard him crying.

She didn't care, she needs a partner anyways, and so, of course, she walks over to the boy, preparing her question in her head.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth. Do you want to be my p—" She stops when the boy looks up at her. His eyes stained with red but the green in it is still as vibrant as ever.

" _You_." Annabeth grits her teeth and glares at the crying boy below her.

The boy squints his eyes at the girl in front of her. "Your name is Annabeth? I'm Percy."

Annabeth feels extremely frustrated. The boy talks as if he forgot what happened yesterday. Of course, she remembers him, he, Percy is the one who threatened the ownership of _her_ purple swing set.

But somehow through it all, Annabeth can't find herself in it to be mad at this boy she claims to be her enemy. She likes to think she does have a heart, not being able to talk trash to a boy who is was just crying and is still wiping tear remains on his face five seconds ago.

Maybe it was his over-analytical eyes that even though they seem calculating, she had a feeling it was just his curiosity; it made her feel nervous. His green eyes are just boring against her, but it was as if the smile that started to creep on his face slowly reassured Annabeth everything would be okay.

"Why're you here?" Percy asks, bringing his knees up to his face and Annabeth winces at the shield he creates to block himself from a supposed threat.

"I need a partner, and I'm wondering if you would you like to be my partner?" Annabeth suggests, with a hopeful gleam on her face.

For a second, Percy looks ecstatic, and even from hiding part of his face, Annabeth can see a deep dimple carving on his cheeks.

"Maybe. Will you trade that banana muffin in your lunch box?" Percy reasons and Annabeth rolled her eyes. She twisted her body and sat down to face him.

"Sure, as long as I have some of those cookies I saw you eating. And don't you say you have no more left, I saw you put the rest in a container!" Percy laughs, and Annabeth doesn't know why, but she joins in.

Annabeth took a deep breath in, feeling guilty for pushing him off her purple swing set. "Soooooo…"

Percy frowns, removing his face from the shield he creates with his knees. "What?"

"Why are you crying?" Annabeth tried not to sound demanding, but she was just curious. Yesterday he seemed fine, even after she pushed him off her swing set; he was still smiling.

"Why should I tell you?" Percy then brought his knees down, and Annabeth took this as a sign of him letting her in.

"Why _shouldn't_ you tell me?" She reasons, feeling slight superiority.

Percy cracks a grin. "I have no friends."

"I'll be your friend—your best friend even." Annabeth declares, and she's sure of it. Percy looks like he was just told the hilarious joke of all time.

"Are you sure? You pushed me off the swings." Percy puffs, crossing his arms and Annabeth thought he's trying way too hard to be tough and is just coming off as adorable.

"I want to be your best friend. Go to the swing set after school." Annabeth says defiantly, holding out her pinky for Percy to lock. She may or may not have beamed when he smiled at her as he wraps his very own pinky around hers.

And, Annabeth did; Annabeth proved it to him. Percy came to the swing set right on the dot of time, with no minute to spare. There and behold on _Annabeth's_ purple swing set has the words ' _Percy and Annabeth's swing_ set' scrawled on it.

* * *

Annabeth is **seven** , and she is still best friends with the boy she first met on the swings. In the first four months of their friendship, Annabeth sees Sally and Percy more than she ever sees her parents. It's convenient really, considering that Annabeth is usually home alone since her parents are off at work until late hours and both Sally and Percy are welcoming Annabeth any time. She likes it that way, having a second family she can bike to in five minutes.

It took one day for Percy and Annabeth to become best friends and exactly one week and three days for them to prove to everyone of their status. Annabeth likes to think she knows everything about Percy. She knows how he always wanted to play the guitar, and that he's afraid of drowning even though he loves to swim. Percy also knows a lot of things about Annabeth. He knows that she's deeply terrified of spiders and that her favourite ice cream is vanilla. He knows that she bites her lip when she concentrates and she knows that he rubs his neck when he's nervous.

It's reassuring really, to have someone right beside you as you conquer the struggles of growing up.

Annabeth quickly ties her hair in a ponytail, slips on her favourite tank top and a plaid button shirt. She decides upon her new pair of white shorts she bought with her mom when they went shopping last Sunday for the first time in years.

As she reaches the door, Annabeth aimlessly called out a goodbye to her parents, although she very much knows no one is home. But of course, it's routine.

Annabeth wheels out her silver bike—she decides silver was her new favourite colour when Percy bought her a silver owl necklace for her birthday— and rides the bike to the neighbourhood she became too familiar with in these four months.

Just as the house comes into view, Annabeth grins. She puts her bike in the slip between Percy's house and his backyard.

She ambles inside the house, noticing how they just left the door open as if they knew Annabeth would come.

The sweet aroma of freshly baked cookies instantly whiffs inside Annabeth's nose. "Wow, Sally it smells _sooo_ great!"

A woman with bright blue eyes and the waviest brown hair smiles at Annabeth. With the hand not covered in a baking glove, she hugs Annabeth. "It's nice to see you, sweetie. He's upstairs; I'll call you when the cookies are ready."

"Sure thing Sally." Annabeth aimlessly walks to the staircase to the door with crayons messily scrawled on the front.

"Come in." Annabeth knew then that Percy just woke up. Her assumption is correct when she sees her best friend under the blanket, and his eyes are threatening to fall back to sleep. Annabeth rolls her eyes and flops down the bed with him.

"Good _afternoon_ sleeping beauty." She playfully shoves Percy who groans and pouts at her.

"What time is it?" He groggily asks as Annabeth opens the window curtains. Percy winces and all Annabeth can do is laugh at his struggle. Annabeth starts jumping on the bed and trying to contain her chuckle from escaping as she notices how funny Percy looks when he just wakes up.

"C'mon dork, we've got a day ahead of us. I have your favourite movie with me." Annabeth grins as Percy's eyes instantly shot open. She laughs as Percy pulls her down so that she's lying down again with him. He turns to face her, his eyes beaming.

"You brought Finding Nemo?" Annabeth nods and Percy sighed dreamingly.

"You're _the_ best friend, you know?" Percy then got up and attempt to fix his hair, but Annabeth took care of it.

She follows him down the stairs as he went to her backpack to get the DVD out and pop it in the player. As if on routine, she grabs two spoons and the Nutella jug resting on the kitchen countertops.

"This is probably the most watched movie you've seen." Annabeth teases, and Percy just flops down the spot next to her. He grabs the spoon and a spoonful of Nutella.

He grins at her with Nutella stained teeth. Annabeth scrunched her nose and pushed Percy. "Swallow, Percy!"

Percy rolls his eyes and watches the movie. Despite watching this film numerous times, they were both still entranced by it. They laugh at all the appropriate parts, and Percy still cries at the opening scene as if it is his first time watching it.

Halfway through the film, Percy turns to Annabeth. "Did you ride your bike here?"

"Of course I did, I always do." Annabeth goes for another spoonful, her eyes teetering between putting her attention towards Percy and the film.

"How?"

Annabeth frowns. "What do you mean?"

"How do you ride a bike?" Percy looks flushed, his cheeks red and his right hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Annabeth blinks, suddenly confused. "You don't know how to? I saw you."

"That was a four-wheeler Annabeth. I don't know how to ride the big bikes like you." Percy looks even more embarrassed, his cheeks puffed and his eyes daring to meet Annabeth's ever so seldom.

"Get up." Annabeth got the remote and put Finding Nemo on pause.

Hesitantly, Percy did what he is told. "Maybe change out of your PJs and meet outside. I'll teach you outside."

A grin broke out of Percy's face has he instantly wraps his arms around Annabeth, muttering thank you's more than thought possible.

"Thanks, Annabeth! My bike is at the back. Thank you!" Percy calls out as he runs upstairs to his room.

Even if she was rolling her eyes, Annabeth couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Percy looks nervous as he's struggling to keep his balance on the bike. Annabeth checks to see if every strap safely secured Percy and tapped his head.

"I think you're all set!" Annabeth announces as she holds the controls of the bike steadily.

"Now, we're going to go slow here okay? I'll be right here behind you, and you keep pedalling." Percy nods, his lips trembling anxiously.

Percy did as he's told. Annabeth held his back as steady as she possibly can. Percy went slowly, for his sake and Annabeth's.

"I'm scared." Percy breathes, looking at Annabeth for a moment before continuing his lesson.

"Why is that?" Annabeth asks, helping Percy keep his balance as he pedals in a messy beat.

"I don't want to fall." He said in the most apparent tone that Annabeth wants to slap her forehead.

"Don't worry; I'm here." Somehow, that made Percy feel less nervous than he already was.

And Annabeth was right.

She was there for him; she guided him along every bump of the way, and her hands never left his back. When she thought he was ready, Annabeth let go. She watched her best friend panic that Annabeth was no longer guiding him but eventually he was screaming in glee. He pedals faster and keeps his balancing as he goes around the neighbourhood.

Annabeth runs to Percy's backyard as fast as she could and hopped on her bike. She catches up to Percy.

She was there for him, just like she promised.

"Thanks, Annabeth. Whatever you need help on, I'm here." Percy comments, hinting at Annabeth's lack of knowledge of how to swim. Annabeth smiles.

He was there for her, just like he promised.

* * *

It's eleven PM, Annabeth is **nine** , and she's supposed to be asleep.

How can she sleep?

Her parents have been going at it again for the past two hours, bickering to no extent.

Annabeth's not going to lie; she's scared.

This isn't the first time. For as long as Annabeth can talk, she recalls her parents always fighting about pointless things that they'd eventually forget and live on in the end. But, as Annabeth grew older, she knew those fights are slowly becoming unfixable. And, that the fight today may not be repairable since the damage was already done.

Annabeth already thought this through. She had a feeling her parents were going to get a divorce sooner or later, she was sure of it. But, it doesn't make the fact that knowing it will happen means that everything will be okay. Annabeth knows that nothing will ever be the same as it was years ago, she already accepted that. Although, what she can't accept is the fact that she can't do anything.

Here she lies, at eleven PM at night, listening to every word her parents are throwing dangerously at each other and Annabeth is on her bed, trying to stop the tears from flowing and not doing a single thing to help make amends.

Never in a moment has Annabeth feel useless. She feels like she is a pointless role in her family, and instantly she feels that she was redundant. It would make sense, her parents buying her clothes she will eventually grow out of and get dirty. Most importantly, not having the courage to help sew patches of damages that weren't hers originally.

She learned a lot from her parent's bickering. She learned that things were meant to fall apart in the end and that maybe those that seem to fit from the start will eventually rust and break. That was the case for her parents, Annabeth assumes. And, it's the one assumption Annabeth doesn't want to be correct about.

She hears her mom crying, her father calling out on her ridiculous claims and telling her mother to stop.

Annabeth is mad—but she doesn't know who.

"Frederick, look at me for god's sake. You're fucking insane. You're a mess; it's like I don't even know you at all anymore." Annabeth gasps at her mother's choice in vocabulary, but it didn't help calm her sobs.

She chokes on her tears, trying to will it all back in and closing her eyes only to wish this was a dream.

"Oh my god— _you're_ calling me insane, wow, what a hypocrite. Did you even bother telling you daughter a happy birthday—or even give her a present for that matter? It's been _four_ years since you even dared to look at your daughter." Her dad sounds ballistic but most of all, hurt. She could tell he was about to break—not that he already did.

 _That's not true_ , Annabeth thinks. She and her mother went shopping once for thirty minutes at the knock off mall close to their house, but Annabeth still thinks it counts. Her mother still looks at her! (—but _why are they still fighting_ , Annabeth thinks).

"You're out of your mind" Athena groans, pounding her fist at the table tops and Annabeth could hear her dad let out the most frustrated sigh she has ever heard him let out.

Annabeth could tell her dad was crying and that he was most definitely hurt. She knew her mom was hurt too, but Annabeth knows that her mom is stronger than her dad. Her dad wasn't any better. As much as Annabeth would love to have her parents together and under the same household, it's toxic, and she can't stand the idea of two people staying just for her sake.

"Wow, I can't believe you, Athena. First, you come home much later than your work time ends. At least _mine_ ends on time, and I go home on time. You don't even sit around for dinner." Her dad sounds venomous, and Annabeth does not once have she ever heard her dad speak in such a tone.

There was silence, and Annabeth starts to worry.

"I'm sorry Fred, I-I just can't take this anymore," Annabeth panics as she hears her mom in the most heartbreaking tone she has uttered. She hears ruckus and Annabeth instantly get out of her bed. "Tell A-Annabeth goodbye for me. I just-just can't even be near this house anymore."

It was all happening too fast, she hears the door open, and her dad slamming his fist against the walls. Annabeth runs to her window and struggles to unlock it to peek through. She sees her mother hauling bags into her car. Annabeth has never felt more betrayed since her cousin ratted her out for sneaking out to the park.

She didn't care that tears were streaming down her face, or the fact that she was probably wheezing and shaking nonstop. All she cared about was that her mom was leaving her without a goodbye.

Annabeth's hands cup her lips. "MOM! YOU C-CAN'T NO PLEASE DONT."

She knows her mother heard her; she knows because she looked up for a brief second and a frown on her face. But that was it, Athena didn't spare Annabeth a gaze and just went into her car and drove away from the house, her family, and Annabeth's life completely.

Annabeth is in utter shock, watching her mother leave her world. She knows just then that is the last trace she'll ever see her mom. She knows she didn't want to be in her life anymore and that's it, she no longer had a mother—but it never felt like she had one, to begin with.

It didn't stop Annabeth from falling to the ground and crying. She hears her father slam the door in his room and Annabeth knows she can't run to him to seek comfort. He needs to be alone, but Annabeth doesn't want to be alone.

She feels the world crush against her, and some sort of void that was empty and was never even filled, to begin with.

She never felt more furious than the moment she saw Percy sit on her swing set. No, of course not, because Percy stayed and Athena didn't. She left, and she never needed Percy more than ever.

Annabeth ambles to her desk and dials Percy's number.

"Hello?" She hears Percy's voice on the other line, sounding like he was still in slumber.

Annabeth gulps. "Percy?" She winces at how shaky her voice what and how lifeless it came out.

"Can I come over?" She let out a small smile, feeling the hole in her being filled slowly.

"Okay."

"I'll be there as fast as I can, just wait there Annabeth." Percy hangs up, and Annabeth couldn't feel gladder to have a best friend like him.

* * *

Percy wasn't lying when he said he'd be here in a few. Annabeth knows it's him when she hears someone trip and struggling to open the door of her room. She stifles her laughter, slightly feeling better than she was before.

His back was Annabeth's view, and she notices how he's carrying a plastic bag. "God forbid Annabeth, could've at least helped your best friend here and opened the door for—"

Percy stops dead in his words when he actually looks at Annabeth. Percy is always there for Annabeth whenever her parents would fight, but she's sure he never seen her like this before. His face softens as a frown plants its way on a face.

He drops the plastic bag and walks to Annabeth with his arms wide open. "Oh, Annabeth."

Annabeth tucks her head under Percy's head and just holds him close, seeking the comfort she never got from both her father and mother.

Percy knows Annabeth; he knows how she works. He very well knows that Annabeth wouldn't speak until she was ready, and until then, Percy's patient and all he can think about is trying to make her feel better.

He pokes her stomach before grabbing the bag he brought with him. "Guess what's in here."

Annabeth grins and feigns a pondering look. "Hmm, maybe sour patch kids and...wait for it, vanilla ice cream?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winnnnnneeer!" Percy whispers and announces, making noises as if the crowd was cheering.

Annabeth rolls her eyes, but the amused glint never left.

"Ah, and not just that but," Percy digs deep in the bag and pulls out eight DVDs, Annabeth gasps. "We may or may not be going on a marathon."

Annabeth squeals, wrapping her arms around Percy's neck as she grabs the eight _Harry_ _Potter_ films and strokes it. She turns on her TV and pops in _Philosopher's Stone_.

Percy pulls out the ice cream and sprinkles Annabeth's favourite candy treats on top—sour patch kids. He passes her a spoon, and together they scooped.

And that's how they spend the night.

They spend the past hours reciting lines they memorize, _Hermione's_ lines mostly memorized by Annabeth and Percy pulling on the best _Snape_ impression had Annabeth laughing to no extent.

By the time they finish the vanilla ice cream and halfway done _Prisoner of Azkaban,_ Annabeth felt better.

She was glad to have a friend like Percy, who would go to great lengths just to make her feel better.

Annabeth needs to get this off her chest in one blow finally, so she put the film on pause and turns to look at Percy, who is lying down beside her.

"So, my mom left." Annabeth breathes, sighing as she finally felt the reality in her words.

Percy grabs her hand and rubs it with his thumb as if to say that he's right here and nowhere else.

"I think it's for good; I mean the divorce. I think she's literally out of my life and I don't know what to feel about that." Annabeth feels the tears roll down her cheeks, but she knows those tears were making one last appearance.

"Annabeth, I honestly don't know what to say other than the fact that yeah, so what, maybe your mom did leave you. But one thing's for sure is that I'm never going to leave you. Whether you like it or not, I'm like dog hair; I'll never leave." Annabeth chuckled as Percy ruffled her hair.

To attempt to make Annabeth feel much better than before, Percy gets up and goes to the magical sack. He gets a container full of his mom's cookies and tosses it at Annabeth.

Annabeth, grinning to no extent probably said more 'thank you's' than she has before and chewed at the heavenly taste.

"Now, let's finish this film and let me bask into the gloriousness that is _Sirius Black_." Percy declared, only to be shoved by Annabeth.

"Thanks, Perce." Annabeth took this moment to give Percy a genuine smile to which he returns with a lopsided grin.

* * *

Annabeth is **twelve** years old, and she's extremely blessed to have another best friend just like Percy. Percy, Annabeth and Grover; they are the inseparable trio that always have each other's back.

Grover is a new student in this upcoming fall when starting grade seven. When Annabeth got some alone time with Grover, she learned how passionate he was about the wilderness and told her some facts about her favourite animal—owls. They may or may not have bonded over an owl's average appetite and wingspan, but even though they like to share facts and what not, Annabeth knew she could count on Grover as much as she can count on Percy.

But not at this moment.

They're on a car ride to their annual trip to Montauk, and this is Grover's first time coming, and god forbid Annabeth never regretted it since.

"Annabeth, stop, I don't want to hear any more movie soundtracks since you got to put your CD last year!" Percy whines, shoving Annabeth's hands that were trying to insert the CD.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. It's not like your choice is any better."

Percy swats Annabeth's hands as he tries to insert his CD. Annabeth can hear Sally sighing and Grover just sitting there whistling.

"No, no, no, I don't play it that many times. For god's sake, I'm pretty sure I memorize every guitar strum in your CD." Percy points out, giving Annabeth a look.

She purses her lips and crosses her arms. "Perseus Jackson, you are going to let your best friend play her goddamn CD, and you will not say anything about it except obnoxiously singing the lyrics out loud."

Percy gags. "Annabeth Marie Chase, you are going to let your best friend play his goddamn CD, and you will not say anything about it except obviously singing the lyrics out loud." Percy mimics Annabeth's voice to only get a stifled laughter from Grover and a punch to the arm from Annabeth.

"Oh my god! Remember that time I saved your sorry butt back in English class? You owe me, Jackson, pay up." Annabeth grins as Percy is trying to think of a reason to overtop hers.

"That's so not fair. I, I gave you my cookies every time you feel sick!" He reasons, only to have Annabeth click her tongue.

"We're playing my soundtracks," Annabeth crosses her arms and looks pointedly at Percy.

"Nope, we're playing my Christmas playlist." Percy huffs, glaring at the best friend that supposedly betrayed him.

"It's August, you freak!" Annabeth screams.

"It's never too early to play Christmas tunes, Chase."

"Soundtracks."

"Christmas."

"SOUNDTRACKS."

"CHRISTMAS."

"SOUNDTRACKS!"

"CHRISTMAS!"

"Oh, my goodness, enough you two," Sally groans "You know what, let's settle this properly and let Grover decide."

Both Annabeth and Percy looks panicking at each other, with their mouths gaped open. Percy shakes his head and tries to say something, but it just comes out as stuttering. "M-m-om, no."

Annabeth nods in agreement. "Percy's right Sally. That's not a good idea."

Sally waves them off and looks at Grover. "Nonsense, Grover honey, pass me your CD, and we'll play it. Don't worry about these two."

Grover grins widely. "I'm glad you asked, Ms. Jackson."

It's a two-hour car ride they spent listening to Grover's Jesse McCartney CD and his voice serenading all of New York.

Sally may or may not have regretted her decision, but that didn't stop Annabeth and Percy from telling ' _I told you so_ ' when Sally groaned.

Grover is having the time of his life.

* * *

"And there you go, if you keep your arm stretched over your head and hands curved in this direction, you'll become a stronger swimmer I'm sure."

Percy is giving Annabeth swimming tips as it was him who taught her how to swim when they were younger in the first place. Grover is off practicing as well but shivering in the cold water. ' _He'll get used to it_ ,' Annabeth thinks, swimming over to the boy.

"How do you like this place so far?" Annabeth asks as Grover runs a hand through his curly auburn hair.

He gives her a dimple side smile and a thumbs up. "It's fun really; I can see why both of you go here every year."

Percy swims to them and rests his arm on Grover's shoulder. "Yeah it is, plus our cabin is pretty sweet."

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Literally. You packed so many candies, but I'm trying so hard not strangle you for finishing it before we even got here."

"Oops." Percy chuckles as Grover splashes water.

"So, what's the plan today? What do you guys normally do?" Grover asks, bouncing up and down as much as he can in the water to keep floating.

"Well, normally we just watch movies and try to annoy our cabin neighbours as much as we can. Usually, we have a campfire outside, but mom said we'd have to wait 'till tomorrow because she didn't bring the materials." Percy sighs as Annabeth comments on it being a bummer.

"Buuuuut," Annabeth grins "We do have this one routine where I beat Percy in a swimming contest."

Percy scoffs and playfully shoves Annabeth to the side. "As if,"

Grover clasps his hands and looks excitedly at his best friends. "Let's do it."

"Okay, first one to the group of kids playing marco polo over there gets to pick out the movie tomorrow!" Annabeth declares, warming up her hands and the rest of her body pumping in adrenaline.

Grover rolls his eyes. "That's great because I brought _Princess Diaries_ with me, I didn't watch it daily yet so let's do this."

Annabeth rolls her eyes since she knew the second film was much better than the first one but she decides not to comment since Grover looks insanely happy. It almost makes her feel bad that she's _obviously_ going to win this race.

She puts one hand on Percy's shoulder and another on Grover's trying to align them with her in a straight line. She grins at both of them and ruffles their hair. "Have fun losing."

Percy rolls his eyes, "Fat chance, Chase. I brought _Shark Tail_ with me, good luck sleeping at night, sweetie."

But that is all Percy could say because his words come out in a blubber as he sees Annabeth gain a head start. She can hear Percy call out _'THAT'S NOT FAIR DO OVER STOP NOT COOL ANNABETH.'_ Although, Percy doesn't do anything about it.

Annabeth looks back to see Grover shrug and swim along, trying to surpass the blonde taking the lead.

"Oh my god!—my best friends are traitors, all of you I swear are cheaters, shame," Percy yells, sighing as he gave in. He pushes himself through the waters and brings his body closer and closer to the finish line.

He could see Annabeth struggling to keep her head in the water and Grover tailing right behind her. Percy smirks, kicking his feet in the water and gaining speed with every pedal. In less than twenty seconds, Percy is already right behind Annabeth. He's so close to her that if he brings out his arm, he can poke the hair messily floating in the water.

Grover is right beside him, trying all his strength to get pass Percy but he is struggling. Percy could sense Annabeth huffing in frustration as the pedal she did next kicks Percy in the chest and sends him back in the last place.

"Hey! Annabeth! That's sooo not fair." Percy protests, frowning yet swimming nonetheless. He hears Annabeth laughing but that only made Percy swim more.

But Percy is gaining speed and so was Grover, and within a particular time into the race, Annabeth is losing momentum, and she knew it. She sees Percy take the lead, Grover, not far behind him and certainly in front of her. She can see the both of them turning around and sticking their tongue at her.

She glares at them but tries to keep a steady race. Annabeth sees Sally watching from afar, and she knows that she is rooting for Annabeth. Annabeth kicks the water and stretches out her arm further with every stroke. She pushes her body forward and tries to hold her steady breathing pattern.

' _I'm going to cream those losers and make them suffer through an endless documentary on how the Golden Bridge was formed_ ,' Annabeth thinks soothing words and grins, realizing how close she is to Percy's feet and close enough to shove Grover's shoulder.

Now, Annabeth is never one to play against the rules, but she sure is competitive. She likes a good game, but she's sure as hell would do anything not to lose.

So, maybe Annabeth taps Percy's foot and grins when Percy winces. And, maybe, she decides to take it further to the point that she's tickling Percy.

Percy kicks the water and is laughing uncontrollably. Grover stops to turn and look, but before a word is spoken, he's eventually laughing as Annabeth got a hold of his neck and tickled him at his weak spot.

Annabeth is grinning, seeing both Grover and Percy struggling to keep swimming but eventually, they cave and is laughing to no extent.

"An-Annabe-annabethy stooopp!" Percy says through his giggles but all Annabeth can do is laugh and shake her head.

"Aww-w, Chaaaaassseeee, tha, that's not coo-coo-cool!" Grover pants, trying to brush Annabeth's arm off of him and is laughing breathlessly.

Annabeth is having way too much fun with them, but not any longer seeing as Percy hooks his foot around Annabeth's ankle and pulls her down to eventually lose the grip she originally had between Percy and Grover.

Before Annabeth knew it, Percy is tickling her on her leg, and Grover tickles her stomach.

"Oh my god! Okay, okay, I'm sorry for tickle-tickle tickling you! You-you have your revenge, c'monnnn, d-d-don't stoop to my level." Annabeth giggles, squirming and is panting. She slaps Percy's arm, but there is little effort. She tries swatting Grover's arm, but all he did is shake his and smiles.

"Mmmm, you should've thought before you decided to break the rules _Annie_ beth," Grover says mockingly, poking her stomach and she's still giggling.

Percy nods, grinning. "Shame on you, I should've never told you my feet were my weakness."

Annabeth wants to win, that's all she wants, she never wanted to lose into a tickling fight between her two best friends. So, she did whatever she can.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT A SHARK I SEE?!" Annabeth yells, and the boys drop their hands and look alarmingly.

Before the boys can even question whatever Annabeth is saying, she is already laughing like there's no tomorrow and swimming to the finish line.

Both Grover and Percy had their mouths gaped, and eyebrows scrunched, not exactly knowing what just happened. But it's too late, Annabeth already won, and that didn't stop her from doing a victory dance and calling out ' _ANNABETH WINS!_ '.

"THERE'S NO SHARKS HERE IDIOTS!" Annabeth yells as she's floating mockingly at the finish line, grinning.

* * *

It was late at night, and Annabeth is still having the same nightmares.

The exact moment where Annabeth watched her mother walk out of her life still never settled inside Annabeth. On bad days, she would replay the memory in her sleep; she knows it's going to happen. But, when it happens on good days, she's completely caught off guard. When her mother left her, she's still uneasy. She didn't trust people that fast, she is still impacted greatly after as well.

Annabeth slacked in school for months, and the teachers had no clue what was going on. Only Percy, and as of now, Grover were the only ones that were able to comfort her at this time. She remembered calling her mom for weeks, begging her to come back home. Annabeth recalled getting into an argument with her father for pushing her mom away, but she later accepted that it wasn't her dad's fault.

What she never accepted was her mother leaving. She didn't understand; she doesn't understand why all of a sudden her mother would pack her bags and leave without some goodbye.

As the last part when her mother is driving off into god knows where repeated non-stop, Annabeth woke up with a pant.

She doesn't realize she's crying in her sleep, she doesn't realize she's shaking, and sweat coated her forehead. Annabeth knows she'll never get the closure she wants from her mom, seeing that she didn't even want to be found.

With a deep breath, Annabeth closes her eyes. "It's a dream; it's a dream. She's out of your life, don't even think about her." She reminds herself, trying to calm herself down but all that was doing for her is being reminded that yeah, her mom did leave, and yeah, her mom doesn't want her anymore.

Annabeth gets up and knocks on Percy's door lightly. Seeing as she got no response, she opens the door to see her best friend in deep slumber. She automatically feels guilty for wanting to wake him up from his sleep cycle, but she knows he would get mad at her for not telling a soul.

So, she sits right beside him and leans against the bed frame. She shakes Percy, trying to wake him up.

"Percy, Percy, are you awake?" She asks softly, watching his eyes flutter open.

He looks confused at her as he rubs his eyes and frowned. "Yeah, yeah—what's wrong?"

His scrunched eyebrows look like he already knew the answer to his question. "I had a nightmare."

Annabeth sobs in Percy's chest as he wraps his arms around her, grabbing her hand and rubbing circles just the way she likes it. She likes it when he does it; she doesn't know why but she thinks it's his way of telling her that he'll always be there. It's reassurance.

"Was it your mom again?" Percy asks softly, rocking Annabeth gently with his head tucked in her neck.

Annabeth silently nods, fiddling with Percy's thumb. "The same nightmare, over and over again. I don't understand."

Annabeth didn't mean to come out as vulnerable. She didn't mean for her voice to sound as damaged as she feels right now. She didn't mean to sound unbelievably pathetic and just lost, but Percy understands when she didn't.

"So what if she's not here anymore, she was never here, to begin with, and she's missing out. When you achieve great things, she'll regret leaving you, but that doesn't matter because she was gone a long time ago. I'm here for you, always, okay?" Percy hugs Annabeth tighter, and rocks in silence as her sobs slowly deflate.

She smiles at Percy and kisses his cheek. "I'm going to get Grover okay, we're going to make everything alright, don't you worry."

With one last squeeze, Percy gets up. He is about to leave when Annabeth stops him. "Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a great friend." She smiles as he tells her he loves her and got out to get Grover.

Percy is right—he was always right in these situations. He got Grover, and everything was okay. Grover instantly is right beside Annabeth's side, grabbing one hand and his head on her shoulder. Percy did the same, grabbing one hand and the other wrapping around her waist. Annabeth felt protected, safe and away from the nightmares. It was as if the boys guarded her, threatening the nightmares never to appear and it didn't. She loves them with all her heart and in this moment, she never felt more grateful than ever.

"Everything's okay Annabeth; it'll be okay, you're okay, we're okay," Grover mutters, playing with her fingers and Annabeth sighs.

She smiles at both of them and kisses both of their cheeks as some sort of thank you.

"I don't deserve you two," Annabeth says as she fiddles with both of their hands.

"Now, that's not true," Percy scolds and purses his lips "You were there for me when my mom decided to date another guy."

"And, you were there for me when my uncle died." Grover points out, nudging Annabeth's shoulder.

"Not to mention Grover was there for me when you were off to camp and he was the only one that went to my swim meet." Percy smiles at Grover.

"Just like Percy was there for me when I was in detention, and he didn't want me to be alone." Grover elbows Percy, and they both let out an airy chuckle.

Annabeth sighs and smiles to herself. "Just like Percy was there for me when I had my chicken pox, and Grover was there for me when I failed my test."

"See!" Percy exclaimed, beaming, "We were all there for each other. We deserve each other."

"I guess you're right," Annabeth put her head on Percy's shoulder and tried to contain a laugh.

"Now, get up the both of you. There's a convenient store nearby, and I have thirty dollars to spend." Grover stands up and offers a hand for Annabeth to take.

"Sour patch and vanilla ice cream?" She asks hopefully, and Grover laughs.

"And Oreos and marshmallows," Grover declares and Percy beams at the thought of that "Not to mention crackers and ice cream cones for me."

"To the convenient store!" Percy huzzaed only to be smacked by Grover and Annabeth, reminding him to keep his voice down low.

The three seventh graders sneak out of the house and stroll joyfully to the convenient store at one AM. Definitely not odd at all.

* * *

The three of them pretty much scared the convenience store worker by showing up randomly at one in the morning asking where the chocolate section is.

Annabeth had a basket she cradled in her arms as she puts four packs of sour patch kids and two tubs of vanilla ice cream in it. She sees Percy already taking a bite of the oreo package he puts in his own basket and choosing between big marshmallows or small marshmallows. Grover is searching for ice cream cones and settles upon chocolate flavoured ice cream cones and graham crackers for good old measures. He grabs some plastic spoons and puts it in his basket.

"Are we good?" Grover yells out as he starts walking to the cashier register.

"Yeah!" Both Percy and Annabeth choruses in response as they meet Grover by the cash register.

The cashier smiles at them and looks at the items. "Tough night?"

Grover nods. "Yeah, gotta cheer up, right?"

The cashier, who doesn't look a day over sixty, laughs with her brown eyes crinkling in amusement and lips pink and rosy as ever. Annabeth thought she seems friendly and couldn't help but beam at her. She is absolutely lovely. "Well, since y'all kids have a rough night, I'll even throw in three chocolate bars on the house."

Percy shakes his head. "No, ma'am that won't be necessary."

The old lady waves her hands and scoffs lightly. "Please, I've seen the two of you growing up every time you go here, and I'm glad I get to meet you both, especially with your new friend here."

Annabeth smiles. "Thank you, Linda," She says, reading the name tag on her vest.

"Don't work about it, sweetie, now I hope everything will be okay and don't be hesitant on coming here anytime. Bye!" Linda calls out as the three simultaneously says their farewells as they exited the convenience shop.

The three of them starts walking around the beach, kicking sand at each other and just having the time of their lives. It's moments like this that makes Annabeth appreciate life. Her stomach is aching as she was laughing at Percy's ridiculous story about how he accidentally stole sunglasses when he was three years old.

Even though an hour most likely passes in their stroll, the three are not tired or sore at all. They're living in the moment and did not want to leave anytime soon.

"Hey, why don't we stop to eat before the ice cream melts at that parking lot over there." Grover points to a parking lot that is empty and seems to be abandoned.

Annabeth notices how the trees are surrounding the lot and seem to be the only life in there. She sees how there are barely any cars on the gray pavement and the yellow guidelines fading like it's been ages since there was a repaint. However, the smell surprises her. She would think it would smell absolutely horrible in the parking lot, considering that it is abandoned and probably never been maintained for several years. But it smells glorious,—maybe it's the cookie store that's three shops down or the freshly blooming flowers grown on the most awkward places, whatever it is Annabeth likes it.

She feels somewhat thrilling staying at a place abandoned, and at the slight thought that she could be trespassing and break a rule—whatever it is, she likes it.

"You think we're allowed?" Annabeth asks but walks towards it nonetheless.

"Of course," Percy answers, "There are no cars there, and it looks abandoned. Not to mention, they probably could care less if we're there."

Grover settles on a parking lot speed bump, and Annabeth sits right beside him with Percy in front of her. Grover takes out the tub of vanilla ice cream and just when Annabeth was about to open a sour patch kid and eat it on her own, Grover stops her.

"Why won't we have a little fun? Let's mix all of these foods that are our favourites and create this massive dish consisting all the things we love?" Grover suggests, and the hopeful gleam in his eyes didn't want Annabeth to say no. But why would she say no in the first place? The idea is genius, creating a dish that had all of their favourite food and have this massive, ultimate meal; it's legendary.

"Oh my god! That sounds incredible." Percy grins widely, pulling out his pack of Oreos excitedly and opens both packs of small and big marshmallows.

Together, as a team, Percy crunches his Oreos and folds it in the vanilla ice creams. He sprinkles both big and small marshmallows. Annabeth dumps her packs of sour patch kids in both tubs as Grover breaks pieces of his chocolate flavoured ice cream cones and leaves the graham crackers on the side.

He takes out two graham crackers, got a spoonful of the heavenly, newly created ice cream and puts it on one of the crackers. He sandwiches them and gives it to Annabeth.

"So whattaya think, feel better now?" Grover asks, both him and Percy watching intently if Annabeth likes it or not.

Annabeth can taste all of their favourite treats, and she's happy, she's sure of it. A grin slowly creeps on Annabeth's face. "It's A+."

Percy laughs, grabbing himself his own pair and swallowing it, not before groaning in delight at the taste. "What should we call this?"

Annabeth thinks about it for a moment. What should she name a dish that consisted all of their favourite meals, that all three of them created? She thought it was an obvious answer. "Trio; because we created this and it's ours."

Grover gleams, snapping his fingers and nods his head vigorously. "Yes! Yes! That's it!"

Annabeth laughs as she eats the second batch.

"You know, I think this is officially my favourite place, and my favourite food ever," Percy says as if concluding.

Annabeth looks around at the parking lot and the TRIO right in her fingers. She nods in agreement. "Yeah, me too."

"I'm scared of next year, is it me that's terrified it being our last year?" Grover confesses, his voice so low and soft, Annabeth didn't know if she should've heard it or not. She didn't want Grover to feel embarrassed.

"It's not just you, I don't, it's kinda becoming real and everything; growing up I mean." Percy sighs, looking down as he scoops himself a third round.

"I don't know. I think it's exciting. Like, yeah, sure, we're growing up, but it's like this a new quest and a new adventure. I love that." Annabeth says, tucking a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"I just don't know what to be when I'm all grown up. I feel like time is running out and I'm not ready for it." Grover groans, his brown eyes looking hard on the ground and eyebrows knitted as a frown flits its way on to his lips.

"Even if you don't find out what you want to do, you're never going to be lost because we'll help you," Percy reassures his best friend, putting an arm around him.

Annabeth nods then let out a shaky breath. "Is it just me or do we always feel so vulnerable late at night — or early in the morning?"

Percy laughs softly then Grover joins, and even if it wasn't meant to be a joke, they all burst out laughing to the point when their sides start to ache, they're clutching their stomachs and holding each other for support.

"We're so pathetic." Annabeth lets out a chuckle and wipes the tears out of her eyes.

"Now let's play a pathetic game of I SPY and make ourselves feel less pathetic than we already are." Grover lets out a side grin and looks around.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "It's freaking three in the morning, and it's dark. There's nothing to see."

Percy shoves Annabeth's shoulder light before pulling her closer to him with his hands on her shoulder. "Live in the moment, Annabeth! Here, I'll start. I SPY with my little eyes something that's yellow."

Annabeth looks deadpanned at Percy while Grover is laughing uncontrollably. "Gee," She says sarcastically, "Is it the lights?"

Percy beams and nods, his dimples showing deeply on both cheeks. "Hey, look at how smart you are! You're right! Now, your turn."

And, that's how the three of them spent their night. Percy always using lights for I SPY, Grover laughing uncontrollably, Annabeth always choosing hard things for I SPY and Percy complaining about it.

Somehow, it got to the point where they're screaming at the top of their lungs at 4 AM in _their_ abandoned parking lot with TRIO inside their stomachs.

"C'moooooon Annabeth! Say it!" Percy says groggily, the lack of sleep already evident in his voice.

Grover keeps poking Annabeth's stomach as she is giggling uncontrollably and shaking her head. "Pleeeease Anniebeth?" Grover pouts.

"GOOOOD NIIIIGHT AMMEEERICA!" Percy screams, running around the parking lot as if he is an airplane, leaving Grover and Annabeth to dissolve into fits of laughter.

"GOOOOOOD NIIIIIIGHT AMERRRRRRICAAAA!" Grover joins in, jumping up and down and somehow merges into his own personalize dance.

Annabeth sighs and closes her eyes. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOD NIGHT AMEEERICAAAA!"

Both Grover and Percy hollers, throwing their fist in the air and running to Annabeth, tackling her in a hug. Annabeth laughs, holding on to them for support.

Together, with one last scream to end their infinite night, they yell "GOOOOOOD NIIIIIGHT AMERICAAAAAAA!"

And tonight, they didn't just _feel_ they were living in the moment; they _are_ in the moment.

* * *

Annabeth is **thirteen** years old, and she never loathes math class more than she did right now.

She's sad to think she only has two friends in class, Percy and this girl name Thalia who she instantly bonds with when Annabeth stood up for herself when her teacher made an unnecessary comment.

The teacher is going on and on about the integer rule and how they can apply it to bedmas, ' _but who gives a squat about bedmas_ ,' Annabeth thinks. Annabeth likes to think that she learns with enthusiasm, but all of that is gone when negative and positives are involved and something to do with number lines, she will never know because she's not even paying any attention.

She sees her teacher, Ms. Dodds, ranting about some rule to adding integers and leaving the rest of the class to plummet down to sleep.

"Perseus Jackson!" Ms. Dodds exclaims, instantly bringing Percy back to life as he rubs his eyes and removes the drool rembrandts on his chin.

"Mmm, whaaat?" He says dazily, letting a yawn escape out of his lips.

The whole class rumbles into laughter, and Annabeth can't help but think Percy's cute with his cheeks all burning red and everything.

She notices how both of her friends start to somewhat mature. Annabeth likes to give herself credit for being there when her two best friends are growing up. She watched Percy grow more confident every day. She watched Grover grow selfless and caring every day, not caring what anyone thinks and stands up for what he believes in.

She likes to think that she helped shape these boys, that maybe whatever greatness they were to achieve in the mere future, she will at least hold an ounce of responsibility.

She's proud of them—and she hopes they're proud of her too.

"Perseus Jackson, please answer the problem on the board." Ms. Dodds demands, crossing her arms and giving him the most intimidating look Percy has ever seen—so intimidating that he had to gulp.

Annabeth can see Percy turning red and having no clue what was going on.

She looked at the problem on the board.

 _3 x 7 + 42 ÷ 6 - (4+8^2 )  
_  
Annabeth quickly answers the brackets and squared eight, coming with an answer of -40. She quickly scrawls the answer on a piece of paper and nudges Percy's foot.

He subtly glances to the side to see the big -40 in bright red pen and simpered brightly at Ms. Dodds. "-40, ma'am."

Ms. Dodds blinks and crosses her arms. "Yeah, yeah that's correct okay," she grumbles before looking at the textbook one last time to see if the answer was correct.

When Ms. Dodds carries on with her lesson, Percy turns to Annabeth and gives her a thumbs up.

She rolls her eyes and scribbles on the back of the note where she wrote -40 on.

In what she likes to think of as messy cursive, she wrote down:

 _'You're lucky I saved your sorry ass back there. If I didn't you'd prob be on your own in the future B)'  
_  
When Ms. Dodds wasn't looking, Annabeth put the note on Percy's desk and looks forward, trying to act innocent as possible.

She could see him scoffing and aggressively press the pencil lead hard on the paper. Within a few seconds, she finds the paper on her table and Percy trying to mimic her action before.

 _'Fat chance, Chase. You ain't getting rid of me this fast. Not to mention, I always thought of our future together y'know.'_

Annabeth smiles, agreeing with Percy. The three of them always plan their future; rooming together in one apartment building in College and going to the same College that includes all of their programs. When older, they'll move out of their apartment and buy townhouses with their houses right beside each other. Annually, they'd have their mass barbecue where all their friends will be there. They'd carpool to go to work, alternating the driver every day. Not to mention they'll still have their sleepover every Friday. ' _Life is good'_ , Annabeth thinks.

' _You're right. Oops, my bad. Okay, let's see how the future is gonna be. We'll be living by the beach because it's your favourite place. I'll be picking the houses for all three of us, and Grover picks our car to make it environmentally safe.'_

She coughs, hoping Percy will eventually realize the note in front of him. Annabeth stifles laughter at Percy's reaction as he gleefully wrote down his response.

' _Yes yes yes! that's great that'll be so fun. and we can alternate who does grocery every week and knowing you, you'd prob try and sneak in some vegetables and knowing grover, on his week, everything is organic, and everyone knows what'll be up for me.'_

Annabeth rolls her eyes, exactly knowing what Percy will have; he'll probably make all of them eat TRIO for the rest of the week, not that Annabeth is complaining at all.

 _'We'll take annual trips to Greece because it's all of our favourite place in the whole wide world. Plus, they have great beaches there for you Percy, and good buildings for me and mountains for Grover to hike.'_

Annabeth full-on burst into laughter when she sees Percy warming up his hands in delight as he enthusiastically wrote down his answer. She blushes as everyone's gaze is on her and Ms. Dodds narrows her eyes at the blonde.

"Um, sorry." She apologizes, and everyone's attention diverts away from her, and she is glad.

She eventually got Percy's response back, seeing as he's running out of room and putting it on the corners with his pencil smudge on it.

 _'yeah, and we'll go for a boat ride because their seas are beautiful not to mention aquariums! don't you love planning our future?'_

Annabeth smiles. She likes to plan for everything; it's something she does to prepare for what's up— after all, she hates surprises, to begin with.

 _'Of course, I love it; planning is fun—you see why I love it now? And I'll be the wedding planner that's for sure since I love planning and everything. I'll be the party planner too, even though I hate them.'_

Percy frowns and Annabeth doesn't know why but she ignores him. She focused her attention on Ms. Dodds who is now moving on to the exponent rule.

 _'How're you so sure i'll even get married? like yeah sure we have all our future planned out and everything but nobody can plan marriage and when it's gonna happen. what if i'll never get married?'  
_  
Annabeth scoffs when she reads her best friend's writing. She didn't believe him one bit. But, then she sees where he's getting at. She understands what he's saying. Percy's worried that maybe someone will love him, but what if he won't be able to return it—he doesn't want his relationship with anyone to turn unrequited, especially seeing how it damages people.

Then Annabeth writes a reassurance any best friend would.

 _'Then I'll marry you dumbass.'_

Annabeth blushes when she hears Percy snort, but she can't help but notice his blush as well.

 _'Who says we'll get married?'_

Annabeth frowns before writing her response. She notices Percy's eyes watching what she's doing and looking as anxious as ever to receive his response.

 _'Uh I do.'_

Percy smiles at the note and puts it in his backpack, leaving Annabeth confused. She realizes everyone was already talking over them as Ms. Dodds went to photocopy something.

"We're not getting married." Percy is looking amused when he says this, turning to face a frowning and prideful Annabeth.

Annabeth smirks, a challenge already filling in her eyes. "Wanna bet on it."

Percy nods, grinning widely as if he already knows the outcome. "I'll bet you twenty bucks that we won't get married."

Annabeth spits on her hand and sticks it out. "I bet you twenty bucks we'll get married."

Percy repeats the action and puts spit in his hand. He joins Annabeth's hand, both looking more determined than ever.

"It's a bet."

* * *

Annabeth is **fifteen** years old, and she's at her first party.

It seems as if today is the day she receives her first everything.

Today she went to her first party, had her first sip of beer, her first dance with a stranger, and her first kiss.

To think when you're receiving your first kiss, everything will be magical, and it's supposed to be with the right person, and the world is shooting imaginary fireworks coming your way. You'd want the world never to stop as you are frozen in time. It will be delicate and gentle and decorous and everything you need to give you the best impression of kissing, but that's not the case for Annabeth.

In fact, she doesn't even know why she went to this party. If it weren't for her friends, she wouldn't be here.

To be honest, Annabeth doesn't like the scene of a party to begin with. The house smells like weed and cheap beer. It reeks of sweat and tears and bad techno music.

However, Annabeth likes new experiences. She wants to experience everything the world offers. Maybe that's the reason why when Bash Denney pulls her into a kiss, Annabeth didn't hesitate to kiss him back. This was her first kiss, and she had such high expectations for it.

But— _God_ , it was absolutely awful. The guy didn't know where to put his tongue at all. Annabeth may be very inexperienced, but she does know that you shouldn't lick a person's lip every five seconds.

This is supposed to be a magical moment for Annabeth, and giving her first kiss away to someone she knew could never fulfill her wish just made her frustrated. The situation almost seems laughable.

Everything tickles, and Bash decides her giggles is a sign he's doing great. It could be the few sips of alcohol Annabeth consumed but, wow, everything about this was funny. The kiss is so horrible and disgusting to the point it became comical.

When Bash decided to nibble on her bottom lip most horrendously, Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. She breaks the kiss and leaves.

She is a mess of tangled curls and uncontrollable giggles when she bumps into Percy. He looks at her with so much curiosity, Annabeth thinks it is endearing.

"What's up with you?" Percy asks, steadying Annabeth as her laughter comes to a slow halt.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" He states, bringing her chin up to face him.

Annabeth nods. "Of course," She says breathlessly "I had my first kiss today."

"It didn't go the way you wanted right?" Percy frowns as he sees Annabeth groan and place her head on the bathroom sink table.

"No," She mutters, a hand running through her curls and a frown carved on her face. "Gosh, it was awful."

"It is supposed to be perfect, absolutely perfect for the right person, the right time, the right place and it's supposed to feel right. It's supposed to be like you're receiving the Christmas gift you wanted or to feel like your favourite memory." When Annabeth looked up, their eyes locked.

Percy doesn't know why, maybe it's the beautiful grey eyes staring right back him, or her bottom lip tucked under top lip, or perhaps it's how her hair is put behind her ear, but Percy thinks that at this moment, Annabeth is undoubtedly the most beautiful person he's ever seen. Not that he didn't already think that, but at that moment he not only sees it but feels it.

Maybe that's why he says what he's about to say, despite how his cheeks are tinted red.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" He asks, arms going around his neck and he rubs it nervously.

Percy looks up to see Annabeth's eyes, and Annabeth is a sucker for those; she's pretty sure Percy knows that too.

She knits her eyebrows in confusion, her cheeks and nose going red as she bites her lip. "What?"

"Well you said you didn't like your first kiss and you made it sound so horrible, I'm pretty sure it doesn't even count as a first kiss. And, I didn't have my first kiss yet, and maybe we can give it to each other, or is that—"

Annabeth thinks Percy is adorable when he rambles and looks cute with his red cheeks and hopeful eyes. She didn't notice how the distance between them is closing as she aimlessly wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him closer.

 _'That's what a kiss should feel like,'_ Annabeth thinks. Their lips brush against each other in a harmony that is theirs. It is indeed _delicate and gentle and decorously and everything you need to give you the best impression of kissing_. She feels great, and she hopes Percy feels great too.

As they pull apart, Percy grins, and Annabeth can't help but grin too. "Was it like and I quote, _receiving the Christmas gift you wanted or to feel like your favourite memory?"_

Annabeth blushes and laughs, nudging Percy's shoulder. "Yes, now don't be so smug about it, asshole."

* * *

Annabeth is **sixteen** years old, and she likes to think she has a perfect attendance record.

Only once has she missed a day of school and that was because she broke her leg during a soccer game, but despite just being released out of the hospital, Annabeth went to school for the later half of the day.

She likes her record to be unblemished, even though it doesn't necessarily affect her as much; one tiny blemish in her attendance record. She knows a lot of people who probably missed about a month of school worth of attendance but still makes it on the honour roll. But, Annabeth wants order and routine; which going to school was part of.

Right now, that's not exactly the case.

She never hated Percy Jackson more than she did today; he is number one on her hate list, next to Thalia Grace who stole her banana muffin this morning.

Yesterday, Percy thought it was a great idea to have a snowball fight, he even insisted on it being such a fun game _after_ Annabeth took a shower. She should've known; wet hair and cold weather don't entirely mix well. Not to mention, she does have a pretty weak immune system, but most of the time she can tolerate it.

Although, not in this instance.

She walks to school with the warmest but ugliest sweater she can find, with a scarf around her neck, and the thickest sweatpants she only wears for the darkest and coldest of winters— but wearing it when she has colds can suffice.

Annabeth didn't care that she looks utterly ridiculous, maybe because she is too busy sneezing. She didn't even put on makeup since her cheeks are already red with her nose to match the crimson cheeks and as a substitute for eye shadow is puffy red eyes—what a new trend.

But, of course, she's not going to let some stupid and disastrous cold get in her way of getting an education, no of course not.

Just as she is getting her books from her locker, Thalia is already leaned against it and watching her with those calculating eyes she eventually got used to.

"You look like shit," Thalia whistles and all Annabeth can do is sigh.

She quickly did her combination and opens her locker. "Good morning to you, Thals. Why thank you, I'm feeling great!" Annabeth tried to sound as sarcastic as her sick body can manage but all that occurs is a series of sneezes breaking her every word she muttered.

Thalia frowns, trying to grab Annabeth's books from her hands. "You shouldn't be here, go home, you look like you've been through hell and back."

"If I do go home, I'm surely going to go to hell and back." Annabeth corrects as the two of them walk to first-period French class.

"Well, at least if you feel more like shit today, I'm pretty sure another absence on your record won't hurt one bit." Thalia scolds, narrowing her eyes at Annabeth before plopping down the seat beside her.

Annabeth is already up to date on her French work, and all of her classes for that matter—and she did feel like shit, maybe resting for her good won't matter at all.

She'll maybe follow Thalia's command, only when the times comes.

When she should be filling out her _Futur Simple_ worksheet, she's talking to Percy instead. Annabeth thinks it's kind of a bummer that they don't have any classes together until after lunch, but she thinks she can suffice.

 **Percy** : how's French up for u?

 **Annabeth** : crap i feel like crap bc of u god i hate u so much rn

 **Percy** : maybe i shouldve followed what u said and had a snowball fight befORE u had a shower

 **Annabeth** : too late now don't ya think?

 **Percy** : if u want, we can meet up at the caf rn just tell the teacher u have to go to the washroom or something like that

 **Annabeth** : nah it's cool i think i can cope

Annabeth didn't cope, and as much as she hates to admit that Thalia is right, she is. Before lunch even took its toll, she already leaves the school without wanting to visit the office to signout— it's not like they care anyways.

She sighs, looking outside to see snow falling and winter breeze harsh against her skin. She'll manage, if anything, Annabeth is sure she can cope with the weather.

Annabeth took out her phone and took a picture of herself before sending it to Percy.

 **Annabeth** : i feel horrible thals was right i'm just gonna go home take some notes for me will u?

* * *

Despite the fact that it was Annabeth who feels horrible, Percy can't help but feel horrible himself. He's the one that got her sick, and he knew she had little tolerance when she does get a cold or whatnot.

Looking outside, Percy can see the winds pounding against the windows and snow vigorously pouring down. Percy winces, realizing Annabeth has to walk out into the weather when she already has a cold, to begin with.

Percy has choices here— he can leave third period and go to Annabeth's place to take care of her, or he can stay for both third and fourth period since his day is almost done and take the notes Annabeth asks him to do so, and besides, she would get pretty angry if he ditched school to take care of her.

Angry Annabeth is a scary Annabeth, Percy thinks, snorting at the thought.

So, he did as best as he can, he taps his pencil, listening eagerly to his Ancient Art History teacher speak as he is taking notes for Annabeth to copy later.

He didn't last more than fifteen minutes.

Percy excuses himself out of the classroom, coming up with an excuse that Thalia helped in which she comes to the classroom and says Percy is wanted in the gym to help coach with swimming.

His art teacher didn't buy it one bit, but seeing the alarming looks on both Thalia and Percy, he lets it slide.

Maybe Percy would just have to make do with an angry Annabeth.

* * *

Percy stops by the mall to buy a copy of Annabeth's favourite book ( _1984_ ), and rents out the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy because he very much knows Annabeth would like to go on a marathon. He tries to make his stop over quick, but he may or not stopped to buy a couple of Sour Patch Kids and Oreos along the way.

As Percy enters the bus, his phone starts ringing, and he almost panics that his mom is the caller.

"Should I pick up? I mean, if I do then she'll be wondering why I'm not at school, but it could be an emergency, ugh— dammit." Percy rants to himself, eventually caving in before tapping the answer button and bringing the phone to his ear.

"You can calm down a bit Percy; I know you're not a school." Percy tries to hold down a groan.

"Mom, I can explain. You see—"

"Percy, I know Annabeth's sick. She's with me right now." Percy's confusion is evident, not understanding why Annabeth would be with his mom.

"What, mom?"

"Let me finish honey. I was on my way to work when I saw her waiting at the bus stop. I brought her over to our place to rest, my goodness Percy! I told you it was a horrible idea." Percy sighs, embracing himself for his mom's ranting.

"Mooooooom."

"Fine, anyways, I took care of her for the time being, but I'm already twenty minutes late for my meeting. I'd hate to leave her alone but for the time being, do you mind if I leave? I know I probably shouldn't, but she's already asleep and—"

Percy shakes his head. "Nah, mom, it's cool, I'm about five minutes away from home. I'll be there as fast as I can. Good luck with your meeting, love you!"

"Love you too, be safe honey." Percy turns off his phone and maybe runs faster a bit more than necessary when he exits the bus, but he didn't care.

* * *

Percy is right beside Annabeth, with the remote in his hands getting ready to press play when she is about to wake up. He plays with the loose strands of Annabeth's hair, braiding it aimlessly as he hums. He very much knows that she's about to wake up, seeing that her head starts to move from her lap and her lips twitching like she didn't want to wake up.

Percy opens the pack of sour patch kids and put three in his hands.

"Mm, Percy?" She says groggily, fluttering her eyes open and yawning.

"You feeling okay?" He asks but seeing the smile on her face already answers his question.

She takes the sour patch kids from his hand and pops it in her mouth, grinning. She does not move to get up on his lap, only to move her fingers to touch Percy's jaw.

He can tell she's still pretty much sleepy, with her eyes threatening to fall and biting her lip to stop herself from sneezing.

"You have a great jaw, Perce," She says, running it down her finger to the corner of his jaw and her eyes lingers shut a bit too long when she blinks. "It's like a parallelogram."

Percy snorts, amusement in his eyes as he strokes her hair. "Oh, yeah?"

Annabeth nods, biting her lip and stares at him; her fingers not leaving his jaw. "Yeah, it's obtusely angled too, see?"

She traces with her fingers around the corner of his jaw and motions an example of an obtuse angle in the air.

Percy smiles, liking how ridiculous sick Annabeth is. "Is that a good thing?"

Annabeth grins, her eyes droopy but Percy thinks she looks adorable. "Of course, I dig obtuse angled parallelogram jaws."

Percy bursts out laughing as he wraps his arms around Annabeth. "Go to sleep, he murmurs, Annabeth placing her head on the crook of Percy's neck and obliges.

* * *

Annabeth groans, pushing Percy and sneezing for good old measures. "I can't believe I said you have a good jaw."

"Ah you didn't just say I had a good jaw, you said you dig it." Percy grins, having way too much fun seeing the blush on Annabeth's cheeks.

She purses her lips and crosses her arms. "I'm _sick_ Percy, you know I didn't mean any of that."

Percy laughs, pinching her cheeks much to her dismay. "What? So, you're telling me that I, and I quote, don't have an obtuse angled parallelogram jaw?"

Annabeth glares and tries to kick Percy with as much strength as her sick body can manage. "Ass nugget."

Percy laughs and raises his hands in surrender, not before grabbing remote and press play. He almost bursts into a smile when Annabeth beams as she saw the opening of _Fellowship of the Rings._

It seems as if Annabeth can no longer remember her falling into embarrassment because of the incident with Percy—her whole attention is on the screen and the sour patch kids in her hand.

Despite the fact that she's sneezing, coughing and feels like she can throw up to no extent, she feels better, and she can't help but smile to think that it's all because of Percy.

Percy laughs as she squeals when she sees her favourite scene, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

Annabeth automatically looks at him alarmingly as Percy places his arms around her waist. She pushes him away, and he pouts. "Percy! I'm sick you dumbass."

Percy rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Doesn't matter." He waves her off and watches the film with her.

"Doesn't mean you're forgiven for skipping class, shame on you." Annabeth pinches his knee as some form of chastisement.

Percy's lips twitch in small smile and kiss her cheek, despite her protest that he's going to catch her cold.

So what, Percy didn't care— but he eventually did when the next day he is instead on a _Star Wars_ marathon and joins Annabeth in the sick club.

* * *

Annabeth is **seventeen** , and she thought Prom would be like how she always thought it would.

Hell, she wasn't even going to go, she never planned on it. She thought that going to the formal two months ago was enough, and besides, she didn't have the money to go all out like she wanted to. She wishes she was able to go to prom, as one last stand to enjoy and have fun before setting out into the real world only to prepare yourself for the rest of your life.

Prom is supposed to be a pause—she desperately needs that pause— and she can't bear to stress out on her algebra mark she'll get on Monday that will ultimately decide if she's valedictorian or not.

She needs to take a break, but she doesn't have time for a break.

Percy had a different plan.

Standing on her porch, only in his black suit and tie with the goofiest grin on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Hi."

Annabeth being shocked is the understatement of the night. She blinks as she knew her best friend would be at the prom having fun with Grover and dancing to no extent but the fact that he's even here makes Annabeth question if Prom is even worth going to. "Hi?"

"Go get dressed," Annabeth crosses her arms and tilts her head.

"Why should I? You're interrupting my _Game of Thrones_ marathon." Percy sighs, already knowing that she isn't feeling well as she tends to go through movie or tv show marathons when she's under the weather.

"Because Calypso wanted to go with Luke and Ethan back at their place and that leaves me with two empty reservations for _Papillon_ , and I think it will be nice if you accompany me since I know you'd love a good meal or two. Did I mention it's free?" Percy smiles his cheeky grin, and Annabeth almost says yes—almost.

She sighs. "I don't know, it's almost the season finale, and I'm on a roll."

Percy pokes her stomach and clasps his hands together, almost as if he was full out begging. "Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase? They've got that caramel cake pudding thing you love so much."

Annabeth raises an eyebrow but looks amused. She reconsiders it for both the desert and Percy's hopeful look. "Pouding chômeur, you mean?"

Percy pursing lips, widening his eyes to droop low as if he is a begging dolphin made Annabeth change her mind and groan. "Dammit, Percy quit it with the look. Let me go get changed, fuck you."

Percy laughs as he watches Annabeth walk up the stairs. "I love you too honey!" He calls out to her, laughing, even more, when he sees Annabeth flick him a finger.

* * *

"I look ridiculous," Annabeth huffs, taking a bite of her poutine and indicates at Percy's outfit compared to hers.

"If it makes you feel better, I think I'm overdressed for the situation," Percy straightens his clothes and takes off his jacket "Better? See, we're on the same page now."

"You at least look good okay, keep the tie on, I like it." Annabeth ignores the warming heat on her face and Percy's neck as she scoops up the remaining cheese from the poutine.

"How was _Game of Thrones_ marathon for you?" Percy asks amusedly, and Annabeth blushes.

"Not any better than the three other times I rewatched the show." She responds, wiping her face with the towel.

"Did you cry like you usually do when you watch your marathons?" Annabeth glares at the smirking boy, kicking his shin.

"Did you cry when I pushed you off the swingset the first time I met you?" Annabeth retorts, watching amusedly as the blush starts to creep its way on Percy's neck.

Moments like this makes Annabeth want to record and keep it herself. She likes being with Percy; she enjoys her best friend's company more than ever. Maybe it's how he always makes everything better, or the humour that mixes in nicely with the seriousness, or his kindness that would always make Annabeth feel better— or Annabeth just likes being with him all the time.

"So, how was prom?" Annabeth asks nonchalantly but intriguing at the same time.

"Fine, a little boring; definitely doesn't deserve the big hype people give it credit for. Besides, you should've been there. Calypso kept teasing me about the dance skills but whatever it takes to help her get her crush and everything. At least if you were there, you'd probably screw up with me." Percy grins cheekily as Annabeth slaps his arm and narrows her eyes.

"Heeey, I'll have you know I've been practicing lately." Annabeth looks proud of herself and watches Percy's reaction.

Percy leans back and nods as if he's not buying it for a second. "Then, prove it to me."

Annabeth knits her eyebrows.

"Dance with me, right now." Percy proposes, leaning closer to Annabeth that their noses are brushing against each other.

"Are you insane?"

"Nope, just hopeful. There's barely anybody here; we're in a secluded booth." Annabeth looks outrageous, but Percy stands up nonetheless.

"There's not even any music!" Annabeth looks up at Percy, her voice tone full of exasperation.

Percy grabs his phone and plays music— Annabeth's favourite song _; Always Attract_ by _You Me At Six._ He reaches out his hand and Annabeth hesitantly grabs it.

"I can't believe I'm even friends with you," Annabeth mutters, her voice low as she sways to the sound of the song, her head tucked below to only look at the ground and feeling the comfort of Percy's hands on her waist.

"Sssh, you love me, there's no turning back." He whispers and Annabeth can't help but feel like he didn't say it like he usually does but she ignores it. Her hands are gripping him as she steps closer, feeling safe wherever he is.

They feel, the both of them, like they are living in infinity, not just in the moment but in forever. If anyone asks Annabeth what her favourite memory is, there will be no doubt in her mind when she brightly responds with dancing with her best friend in the middle of the night at some French restaurant they once went to in grade nine; with the hint of fondness in her voice in which this time she wouldn't try to hide.

Percy hums, and Annabeth feels something chorus through her as Percy's throat bobs on her shoulder. She thinks she would screw up eventually, stepping on his feet at some point because there is both nervousness and happiness inside of her— but she knows nervousness is inferior to the happy within her. She didn't screw up though, and neither did Percy, but both of them probably could care less if one of them did.

Annabeth thinks it's sweet that her best friend left halfway through prom, considering that there are a good two hours left of the night. But she's glad he did because she's never felt more at home than ever and she knows Percy feels the exact way.

She decides to take a chance, and look up to already find Percy staring right down her with a smile on his face and something in his eyes that Annabeth cannot decipher. "Did I prove to you yet?"

Percy laughs and never in this moment did Annabeth love his laugh more. "Maybe, maybe I'll need more convincing."

Annabeth smiles, as the song _Like We Used To_ by _A Rocket to the Moon_ started playing, but this time, she didn't dance to the music with her head nuzzled in Percy's chest and eyes on the ground.

No, she dances with her eyes never once leaving Percy's and forgetting entirely about the music— completely living in forever.

* * *

Annabeth is **eighteen** , and in less than two weeks, she will be graduating and living the dream of going to Columbia.

She never really gave University that much of thought, she always knew she would go due to her thirst for learning new information. What she didn't know was the preparation, the stress, the tears that will come with going to continue her education. She thinks it's difficult, but Annabeth knows with her determination, there's nothing she can't do.

But, never before this moment has she ever felt betrayed than watching her mom leave her.

"Yeah, Percy, I'm just opening the door to your house, I'll see you in what, thirty minutes or so?" Annabeth says, sandwiching her phone between her neck and head as she is opening the door to the house.

It was Friday, and they usually have their monthly sleepover. Annabeth wishes Grover would be with them today, but unfortunately he's come up with a cold that makes him unable to make it. Annabeth just thinks that Grover likes all the care that Juniper is giving him—Grover is absolutely whipped.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. What are you going to do in the meantime?" Percy's voice sounds muffled, and maybe it's because he's probably driving home, but Annabeth didn't care because her eyes are on Percy's laptop left open and Microsoft Word up on the screen.

She feels useless and tears rolling in her eyes as she read the words Percy typed recently. She ignores Percy repeating her name concerningly— she concentrates on what's in front of her, and she suddenly feels like she caught the flu from Grover.

"I-I, think I may be s-sick, you know what, I'm just going to rest home and bye." Annabeth winces as she heard her voice cracking.

"Annabeth—" Annabeth turns off her phone and runs to her car, wiping the tears angrily splashing on her nose away and drives to drove to the place she can always seek comfort at.

* * *

"Hi Linda," Annabeth greets the lady that smiles like the world wasn't cruel.

"Hello, Annabeth. I didn't expect you until next month?" Linda says, already getting the sour patch kids and chocolate ready for Annabeth. Annabeth mutters her thanks.

"Yeah, neither did I." Before she knew it, Linda's arms are already on her and humming to try and keep Annabeth at peace.

Linda is always the grandmother Annabeth never had— she never met hers, seeing as both of them died years before she was born. Sometimes she feels like Linda is more of a mother than Athena can ever offer, and Annabeth knows it's true. Over the yearly visits to Montauk with Grover and Percy, they spend most of their time at this convenience store and the parking block three shops down. Somehow along the way, the three of them learned to trust Linda with all of their problems and seeking her for advice, not to mention the comfort she usually tends to give to them with her smile.

Even walking into the shop made Annabeth feel better, and that's exactly what she needs right now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Linda asks, her hands softly laying on both of Annabeth's cheeks.

"Maybe," She lets out an airy chuckle "Has your best friend ever broken his promise to you?"

"Usually for a good reason. I've had friends who broke promises to me that made me never trust them again. But, best friend, well my best friend, she broke one promise to me, but it was for both my sake and hers." Somehow Annabeth feels comfort in the vagueness of Linda's advice.

"Percy is going off to University in California" Annabeth bluntly states, and Linda watches her, knowing she's not done.

"Am I selfish?" Annabeth asks, suddenly feeling guilty for overreacting. "I am, aren't I? I'm holding him back from going to a school with a good swimming program. I'm being a clingy and desperate friend, ugh, I'm a horrible person.

Linda grabs Annabeth's hands, and Annabeth wishes she rubs circles on her palms with her thumb like Percy does. "Listen to me Annabeth; you're not a horrible person. Everyone is selfish; I get it. You'll miss Percy, and there's nothing wrong with that. I think you need to talk it out with him; I bet you he's driving himself crazy right now."

Annabeth smiles, wrapping her arms around Linda tightly, sighing in comfort as Linda press a kiss on her forehead. "Now go to your spot, and meet your best friend, because I'm pretty sure he'll be there soon."

* * *

Linda is right.

"I knew you'd be here eventually," Annabeth mutters, chuckling only to have Percy wince at how lifeless it sounds.

She can hear his familiar footsteps walking closer towards and rustling of a plastic bag as he takes a seat beside her.

"Sorry I took so long, I made a pitstop at Grover's house, and he helped me make you this." Percy hands Annabeth a graham crackers pack and their childhood treat—TRIO—in a sealed container.

Annabeth sighs, feeling better as she made herself a treat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Percy asks, his voice quiet but the concern in his eyes is evident.

"You got accepted to go to California didn't you?" Annabeth looks up, staring into Percy's eyes to search for an answer, and feels a sob threatening to come out when she sees her answer.

"Annabeth, I meant to tell you this sooner, I didn't mean for you to find out, god, I'm sorry." Percy looks like he's thinking about this for a long time. Annabeth did notice him slightly distancing himself from her, but Annabeth didn't put much consideration into it, making her wish she did to make her feel less worse.

"Remember that note we passed around to each other in Math Class when we were thirteen? We planned our future on it, and I, I always thought that..." Annabeth says softly, noticing a tear falling down her cheek and Percy automatically scoots closer to her, one hand on her shoulder and the other rubbing circles with his thumb on her other hand.

"It doesn't mean nothing from that will happen, Annabeth. It doesn't matter that I'll be in another state from you and won't get to see each other often. We'll have our matching townhouses by the beach and be carpooling in a car Grover picked while having our annual barbeque." Percy reassures Annabeth, his chin press against her shoulder.

"You've read that note more than once didn't you?" Annabeth smiles, laughing lightly and Percy feels something bubble inside him.

He pokes her cheek. "Maybe."

"I'm sorry, Percy, I'm so fucking selfish, and I didn't mean to—" Percy hums, interrupting Annabeth and shaking her head.

"You're not selfish Annabeth; you care too much. Don't worry about it, okay, you'll do just fine in Columbia, and before you know it, I'll find your buildings all over New York, and I can brag to people that you're my best friend." Annabeth pushes Percy lightly to the side, smiling and laughing.

"You're such a sap. Promise me you'll talk to me every day at least." Annabeth looks down to stare into Percy's eyes and feels comfortable to find he's already there.

"Pinky promise that. I'll even watch your marathons with you at night." Percy declares, a grin breaking down on Annabeth's face.

"You're unbelievable, Perseus." She says, shaking her head and the slightest beam leaking.

Percy laughs, "I love you too, Annabeth."

Annabeth thinks back to what she said when she was twelve, how they were always so vulnerable at night time, but looking at the parking lot and it's calmness yet sustaining all of their memories, Annabeth knows this place has something to do with it.

* * *

"Oh my God, Annabeth, I can't believe you're crying!" Percy laughs, as Annabeth rolls her eyes and sniffles.

"I'm not, you piece of trash, it's just the sun. And, besides, Grover is bawling his eyes out over there." Annabeth jerks her thumb to Grover on the staircase, sniffling against his tie.

"SHUT UP ANNABETH," Grover calls out, and Annabeth couldn't take him seriously as his voice is high pitched and faltering from his every sniffle.

Annabeth smiles, walking to Grover and wrapping her whole body around him. "Aw, is my big bad hardcore rebelling protester sad?" She coos, only to have Grover pout as he pushes her. He groans and Annabeth's laughter becomes louder.

"I can't help it okay. Percy, you're off to some College down south, and Annabeth you'll be busy with your architecture and creative writing classes, and both of you won't have time for me." Grover sniffles, his head resting on the walls.

Percy scoffs, but his eyes soften as he sees his best friend. "Please Grover; you'll be having the time of your life travelling around in Asia just like you wanted! Not to mention spending a goddamn long time travelling around the world too."

Grover sighs and bites his lip. "I know, I know, I'm pumped for it and everything, but I want to share an apartment like we always talked about and fulfill our plan."

"Who says we're not?" Annabeth reasons, hooking an arm around Grover's and looking at his big brown eyes. "We'll still be able to do it after, of course."

"Not to mention we'll have our daily Skype video chats and mocking Annabeth's obsession with her movie marathons." Watching Annabeth smack Percy's stomach makes Grover feel better.

"You better swear on it." He warns them, taking out his hands and swatting spit on both of them.

Annabeth scrunches her nose. "Six years and you'd think we'd fall into the habit of better hygiene."

Percy pouts and whines. "Aw c'mon Annabeth, it's tradition!"

She sighs and spits on both of her hands. Reaching out her hand, she intertwined it with Grover's and another with Percy's. She smiles at them.

"Swear on having daily video calls and teasing Annabeth nonstop, say I," Grover yells out enthusiastically, and Annabeth wishes she can slap his head to knock it out but she is amused nonetheless.

"I swear it," The three of them choruses and Annabeth instantly wipes her hands on both Percy and Grover, depending which piece of liquid identity is on her hand.

"I can't believe I'll even miss you guys, both of you are so gross," Grover says, feigning a look of disgust as Annabeth wipes Percy's spit on his shoulder.

Annabeth laughs. "I love you too, Grover."

And, somehow through it, the three of them feels incredibly grateful for having each other as they mutter the same response to one another.

"Percy, Grover, Annabeth, get in here and pose for your graduation picture!" Sally calls out, her voice sounding tearful as the trio runs down the stairs and poses for their pictures.

Annabeth, with her hands wrapping around both of her boys, smiles as brightly as her face takes on.

"You look beautiful, Annabeth," Percy whispers below her, making Annabeth smile broaden.

"And you don't look quite bad yourself, the tie really does enhance your obtuse angle parallelogram jaw" Annabeth mutters in his ear, pinching his arm for good old times.

Grover rolls his eyes. "Thanks, guys, I know I look freaking great." He says sarcastically, only to have both Percy and Annabeth slap his head—not before the three of them exchanging how much they'll miss each other.

The three of them smile as Sally takes all of their pictures.

Despite them all going to their own separate paths, it doesn't necessarily mean their friendship will falter. They're sure they'll meet new people, make new friends, but nothing can compare to their relationship with each other right now. They all have a future planned together; they are supposed to live in the same apartment and to go to the same school.

Who's to say that their future together ends today? After all, they made a promise to each other the first day they met that they'll always be in each other's lives whether they like it or not.

And, like always, their promise to each other is fulfilled.

* * *

Annabeth is **nineteen** years old, and she thinks she's in love with her best friend.

It's terrifying really, to wake up one day and to automatically realize that you're in love with a person you knew pretty much your entire life. Annabeth still can't put the pieces as to why she just automatically starts feeling like this. She wasn't supposed to, she thinks, it's not how it works. You're supposed to fall in love with someone after your first date and several more to come. You're supposed to build up a foundation of trust _together_. For god's sake, you're supposed to be doing romantic things. Yet, Annabeth can't figure this out.

Why now, why now when he's all the way in another state, miles and miles apart? And, why today when she's supposed to meet up with a guy for coffee later on? She just doesn't get it.

But looking back at it, she thinks she's right. She technically does have dates with Percy; their first one being when they were five when their parents arranged a playdate. And another one when they went to Prom together. They did build up a foundation of trust together. But it's ridiculous, Annabeth thinks, she's just imagining things, she can't be in love with her best friend.

They have their weekly skype calls in approximately five minutes, and Annabeth will find out there if she's a goner or not.

Her laptop starts ringing as she accepts the call from her friend.

She sees how Percy's hair is getting longer, barely noticing his eyebrows at this rate, but she doesn't know why but she likes how even through all that, she can still see his eyes. She likes his eyes, and the crinkle around it when he smiles, not to mention the dimple on the corner of his lips that shows up whenever he's nervous. It's cute, really—he's cute, Annabeth thinks.

"Eyyyy!" Percy exclaims, the grin spreading widely as he takes note of Annabeth rolling her eyes.

"Grover just texted me saying he'll be home in ten minutes, so I guess it's just you and me." Annabeth feigns a look of sadness and disappointment on her face, but Percy didn't buy it for one second.

"Aw c'mon Annabeth, get real with me." Seeing that crinkle on the corner of his lips made Annabeth beam and laugh.

"I miss you, Percy." There was a flash of sadness in her eyes, but it's nothing.

"How's Liam working out for you?" Percy asks, his eyebrows furrowing together and lips part slightly.

Annabeth went on a few dates with some guys this past semester, but they never really lasted long. The longest one only endured four dates. Annabeth used to think that they just weren't right. That, whenever a guy takes her out to get coffee, he gets her a mocha cappuccino with two extra pumps and no whip cream, or that going to the bakery in town, he wouldn't let her take a bite of his chocolate cake since she has her own or the fact that when watching a movie, they buy two separate popcorns and no kinder eggs. But, then Annabeth realizes that those were things she does with Percy— Percy always orders her a mocha cappuccino with two extra pumps _and_ whip cream, buys a vanilla cake for her and a chocolate cake for him and lets her take a bite of _his_ cake because he knows how much she likes to mix the two flavours and the fact that Percy _always_ orders kinder eggs at the movie theater.

"It's fine; I cut it off three days ago." Annabeth notices Percy parting his lips and concern in his eyes "It's okay, nothing I can't handle, and besides it was never going to work out."

"If you say so," Percy whistles and then his eyes light up, and lips move with excitement "I got an internship at the aquarium."

Annabeth grins. "Oh my god! That's great; you've always wanted to work there, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Annabeth, what's going on with your classes?" Percy's smile is entirely genuine, and that's one of the many things Annabeth loves about him, that and his general interest in Annabeth's life is quite reassuring.

"My math classes are incredibly stressful, and I can't say I haven't fallen asleep in the library with spilt coffee and a side of drool a lot. And, the side writing classes I've taken is actually a really good stress reliever as it's just a club and no grades. This week's lesson is to write about major events in our lives that impacted us greatly." Annabeth thought of choosing her mom's departure as it is an incredibly important milestone in her life. However, the subject is too raw to write.

"Oh, how's it going for you?" The look of general interest on Percy's face makes Annabeth want to tell him more, and she did.

"There are so many prerequisites to major in architecture, and I'm barely surviving, but I'm hanging in there. As for writing, I'm still debating what to even write about ." Annabeth says, wrapping her wool blanket around her and leaning on the cream walls.

Percy thinks about it for a second, his eyes sparkling and lips smiling. "I can help— write about the time you were the worst friend ever and pushed me off the swings."

Annabeth snorts. "Why would I write about you?"

Percy rolls his eyes and nods as if it is the most obvious solution. "'Cause you know, you're sorta in love with me?"

Annabeth's eyes bulge but noticing the smirk on Percy's face is enough to tell her he means it as a joke. She laughs it off— not entirely saying anything as an answer.

Yep, she is a goner.

* * *

It's been _six_ months, Annabeth is still in love with Percy—and _god_ , she needs to do something about it.

She's been hiding this secret from Percy for far too long, and she feels like the worst friend there is. Annabeth never lasted this long without telling Percy anything, and it's driving her crazy. She needs to let it out, express it to someone, but what can she do when the person she always tells her problems to _is_ the problem.

Annabeth takes a deep breath in, opens her laptop, and braces herself.

The moment the skype screen pops up, and the face of a man who comforts her to no end appears, Annabeth is at ease.

"Annabeth! How are you? It's been so long, what's up?" Grover says excitedly, a grin breaking from his face.

"Nothing much." Annabeth knows it should be simple, she tells Grover everything, but why is this so hard for her? Maybe it's because she hasn't come to terms with it herself, but if today is the day, she knows Grover would be the best person to tell.

"Well, I've got some things to tell you. So, today I went to Indonesia, and oh my gosh, the sceneries here are stunning. I need to send you all of the waterfall pics; I'm sure you'll love them. And, _Annabeth_ , the food, ugh, you need to try the food, it's soooo—"

"I think I think I'm in love with Percy." Annabeth blurts, and she can't help but hold her laugh when she sees Grover's face.

"Wait, what do—?"

"Actually, I know I'm in love with him—"

"Annabeth."

"And I'm kind of freaking out right now because this is driving me crazy and I don't know what—"

"Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth." Grover waves his hands rapidly, trying to get her to calm down as much as possible.

Annabeth looks like she is on the verge of tears and Grover wants nothing more than to come to New York and be at her side. He hates seeing Annabeth like this; so conflicted, but he knows that he has to be there for her no matter what.

Annabeth sighs. "I hate myself for feeling like this."

"And, why do you say that?"

"Because I'm messing everything up. I love being with him Grover, and I feel hopelessly and incredibly selfish for wanting more. And, I feel horrible, because I've lasted six months of keeping this from him."

"Annabeth," Grover's eyes are piercing and holds so much honesty, Annabeth suddenly feels more reassured. "You're not messing anything up, and you're not selfish at all. I do, however, think you should let this out. I really want you to tell Percy about this, but I understand how scary it is at the same time.

"What should I do?" Annabeth's voice no longer had the crack of vulnerability in it, but it still didn't hide the fact of how scared she is too.

"Let it all out. I know writing is a really big stress reliever for you. Try writing about it? It's better than bottling your emotions in. And, maybe, just maybe, tell Percy about it. Because, he may be the root of all your problems, but we both know he would never let you go." Grover smiles, and Annabeth can't help but laugh.

"Things were so much easier when we were twelve, right?"

Grover joins in with her and chuckles. "Oh, for sure."

"Hey, Grover?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you." Annabeth offers Grover the most genuine smile she can give, but with Grover, it's the easiest thing to do.

"Anything for you, Annabeth. And, hey, tell him soon. I'm sure this will end alright." The cheeky smile that is on Grover's face is enough for Annabeth to raise an eyebrow.

"Wait, Grover, what—"

Grover laughs, shaking his head. "Have fun writing, Annabeth, see you later."

"Grover!"

 **Call ended.**

* * *

Annabeth is **twenty** , and this is the first time she's visiting Percy in California.

Yes, she's still in love with him, and as much as she tries just to forget and ignore it, she's just living with it until and it'll go away; Annabeth is sure it will. Eventually.

She takes a taxi to get to Percy's house he shares with four other boys from College and drops in a few days earlier than she's supposed to. She figures Percy will be surprised, and she can't stand knowing that she would have to wait in her dorm room counting down the days when her official flight will take off when she can just hop on a plane now.

Knocking on the door, Annabeth bounces on her toes and bites her lip in nervousness. The door automatically flies open to reveal a boy with the curliest brown hair and the brightest blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm—" She begins but is cut off by the boy who just smirks as if he knows something she doesn't.

"Annabeth, I know. Percy talks about you a lot, and hey, you're early," Annabeth is confused and more nervous than she ever is— the boy seems to understand as he nods and gives her an apologetic smile "Sorry, I forgot, I'm Connor. I live here by the way."

She nods, holding out her hands for Connor to take but is surprised when he refuses and instead holds her in a hug.

"Connor! Who's that at the—" Annabeth looks up to see a figure appearing and automatically her lips parts into a bright smile. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Get the look of confusement off your face and take the bags from me, dumbass."

Percy ignores her as Connor makes way for him. He instantly attacks her in a hug, grabbing her hand and rubbing circles like he usually does— Annabeth made a good call coming early. "I, what, you're not, what are you doing this early, huh?"

Annabeth raises an eyebrow and gives him a pointed look. "You want me to go back?"

He shakes his head, laughing. "I'll introduce you to the guys."

Annabeth is guided into a living room to find three other boys on the couch, watching dog videos and beer in all of their hands.

"Guys, this is—" Percy begins only to be cut off—again— by a boy with black hair and warmest eyes Annabeth has ever seen.

"Annabeth, we know, it's nice to meet you, by the way, I'm Frank." He smiles politely at her and Annabeth automatically feels at ease. Frank draws out his hands for Annabeth to shake, which she gladly takes.

A boy who Annabeth thinks is Connor, maybe, whistles. "Oooh, is that _the_ Annabeth, like _the_ Annabeth Percy talks about non-stop?"

The boy beside him kicks his shin only to have the other boy groan as he falls to the ground. "Sorry about the jackass Travis over there. I'm Nico, Percy told us _everything_ about you." Nico smiles a small smile as he takes off his jacket.

"Yeah," Travis pipes in "I heard about your _Harry Potter_ obsession, we need to talk about that later, since I assume Percy wants you all to himself."

"—Oooookay," Percy cuts in, grabbing Annabeth's bags with cheeks so red. "I'm going to take Annabeth to our room, simmer down you pieces of trash."

Annabeth smiles and bids them all farewells as she follows Percy to their room. He lays down her bags and turns to her.

Annabeth cooes as she takes note of the redness of his cheeks. "Aw, you're embarrassed. That's so cute. I think it is sweet that you talked about me."

"Thanks, remind me to kill those assholes later." He mutters, only to have the blush creep further down his neck.

Annabeth laughs, ringing her arm around his neck and pinching his cheek. Maybe this whole letting the feelings of being in love with Percy would be harder to let it slide after all.

* * *

They're at the beach at 2 AM, video chatting with Grover to fit with his timezone.

Grover constantly apologized for not being able to make the trip, but it's okay because even without Grover's physical appearance with them, it feels like he is always there— especially since they were all eating TRIO to pretend like they are together physically.

She's also getting along with his friends; she recalls staying up until 3 in the morning discussing with Travis on how the ending of Season three could've gone if specific things were to be done. Annabeth also loves making dinners with Frank and having those conversations about family with him. Plus, Connor and Nico are the best part— since she always tends to cream them with every video game they challenge her with. She's really enjoying her stay and is feeling low realizing she has to leave in two days.

"I am so so so sooo sorry I can't be there with you guys right now. There weren't any flights I can take up on in the budget since I used it up." Grover apologizes for what seems to be the billionth time.

Percy shakes his head. "It's fine, dude, don't sweat it. Maybe next time, we'll meet you there, and besides, I've been dying to visit India for years."

"Yeah, don't sweat. Now tell us about your stay." Annabeth waves him off, only to find the look of enthusiasm and pure happiness on Grover's face.

"It's great! We've explored the jungles and helped treat the sick wild animals. But, I was caught staying too late, so I'm up on cleanup duty." Percy bursts out laughing.

"You're cleaning crap? Oh my god, see, karma's a pain, Grover. This is what you get for making me clean after horses back to the ranch on our graduation trip." Percy retorts, jumping and raising his finger at Grover accusingly.

Annabeth pulls him down and rolls her eyes. "I'm sure it'll be the last time," Annabeth reassures Grover, but she can't help but bite down her laughter as well.

"You guys are awful," Grover mutters, but a smile is cracking through his pout.

Grover claps his hands together as if he remembers something he almost forgot. "Oh! Before I forget, did you do the _thing_ we talked about doing?"

The nervous smile on Annabeth's face grows as she glances at Percy before pulling herself back to reality and feigns a curious look. "What are you talking about, Grover?"

Grover raises an eyebrow, and Annabeth instantly knows he was talking about the Percy liking thing situation. " _Annabeth_."

Annabeth swallows, trying to avoid Percy's gaze on her. "Soon." She promises.

"Wait, what am I out of the loop of?" Percy asked, his eyes switching its gaze from Annabeth to Grover.

Grover smiles. "All in due time, pal."

Percy whines at how they are leaving him out of the mystery, and Grover comments on how needy Percy is. Annabeth rolls her eyes and tells them to knock it off, eventually getting into a conversation on Annabeth's latest marathon. That's how their night went by, with Percy and Annabeth aimlessly fiddling with each other and enjoying the fact that Grover is not able to see them prevent another shameless teasing; Grover and Percy bickering and Annabeth breaking them up.

It is another ordinary day with her best friend she hasn't seen since graduation that she misses dearly and her other best friend who she's in love with and wishes she wasn't.

But even through it all, Annabeth is glad to have her family again.

* * *

Annabeth is trying to work on the project she brought along with her for vacation. Percy calls her a buzzkill, exaggeratingly saying that she shouldn't bring stress to a place she's supposed to relax and unwind. Annabeth just snorts and continues writing.

Her fingers are typing furiously on the keyboard of her laptop resting on the table. She can't concentrate when Percy's head is on her lap and poking her stomach constantly.

"Annabeth, stop, please?" Percy keeps poking her stomach, and she's using all her willpower not to burst out laughing and instead concentrates on her short story.

"No," Annabeth sighs "I will not watch _The Incredibles_ with you. I have to finish this."

Percy pouts and continues poking nonetheless. "I'll keep telling you fish facts until you say yes.

"Some flatfish use camouflage to hide on the ocean floor." Percy begins, humming softly as he plays with Annabeth's belly button.

Annabeth rolls her eyes, trying all she can to focus her attention entirely on her screen.

"That's nice," She mutters, but Percy is not giving up.

"Relative to their body size, fish have small brains compared to most other animals." Percy tries again, but Annabeth seems unfazed.

"Hmm."

"Some fish, like the Triggerfish, can swim backwards." He keeps pressing, wanting to see the Incredibles as he loads up his best fish facts.

"Okay," Annabeth murmurs.

"Most brands of lipstick contain fish scales." Percy is getting desperate, but he keeps trying.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Please, Percy, I already knew that."

"Herrings communicate through farts." He grins as he watches Annabeth scrunch her nose in disgust.

"That's disgusting, Perce. I'm trying to write a romance story here." Annabeth shakes her thighs in an attempt to hurt Percy, but he's just getting started.

"There's a species of fish called "Slippery Dick" Annabeth sighs, closing her laptop and groans.

"Put it on, Perce," Annabeth says in defeat as she watches Percy gleefully walk to the TV to put in the DVD.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asks, innocently. Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"Fuck you," Saying the words that are on a routine, but this time, she feels different.

* * *

It is Annabeth's last day, and she never felt utterly sad in her life.

"Aw, c'mon Annabeth, cheer up." Percy smiles, rubbing Annabeth's back as she holds onto his shirt.

"I can't, god, I don't want to go. Stupid school." Annabeth can feel Percy's chest rumbling as he laughs.

"I can cheer you up." Annabeth looks up, meeting Percy's eyes curiously. He leans down and peppers her face with kisses to the point that Annabeth is laughing.

When Percy stops, she wipes her face and feigns disgust, but the smile defeats the purpose of faking. "Ew, Perce, you're gross."

Percy laughs as he walks to the phone. "I'll buy us pizza, and I'll run to the convenience store and buy your sour patch kids and vanilla ice cream."

Annabeth beams, her eyes looking hopeful. "Can we have a _Dark Knight Trilogy_ marathon?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Percy smiles, walking to the closet to grab his jacket, muttering a goodbye and love you to Annabeth before leaving.

Sometimes Annabeth wishes Percy would say he loves her as if he is in love with her, but she knows there was a fat chance in that happening. Resting inside her luggage is the advice Grover once gave Annabeth on how to deal with the Percy situation, and Annabeth is still contemplating whether or not she should show it to Percy.

Maybe she would if she thinks she has the slightest hope she wouldn't get hurt.

But until then, she's hanging on every moment she's got with her best friend. They watch the second, eating her slice of pizza with sour patch kids on top. She leans on Percy's chest, trying to fight the sob and sadness of what's to happen tomorrow. Annabeth instantly whirls herself back to the times she was younger, when she called Percy, and he automatically knew she was sad. He always made her feel better, and this just makes Annabeth feel nostalgic, realizing how it corresponds with everything in her saddest of times.

She realizes how much she loves and appreciates Percy in the period he's in another state. She misses how he's not there to rub her hand in circles with his thumb whenever she needs to know he's always right here, or the fact that he always makes her feel better appearance wise as he constantly flourishes her with compliments, or that whenever she's sad, he'll let her go on with her movie marathons even though she knows how much it bores him, or the fact that he knows exactly what to do to make her feel important. He knows her as nobody does, and Annabeth knows him as nobody does, and maybe that's why Annabeth feels selfish. She feels selfish that she doesn't think it's enough, that she wants to be with Percy even though he's given her everything.

And that's why she decides to take a risk.

The next day, when Percy is dropping her off at the airport, there are some tears shed. Percy promises he would be there soon since Thanksgiving is coming up in three weeks. Annabeth assures him she would call like she always does and that she'll look forward to thanksgiving since Grover will be there and it'll be the three of them.

Percy showers her with kisses and hugs her tightly and long that she may get late for her flight.

"Hey, Percy?" Annabeth takes a deep breath in, and her notebook in her hand.

"Yes?"

"I'm your best friend, no matter what, right?" Percy could note the seriousness in Annabeth's voice, and he instantly got worried.

"Yes, of course, no matter what. Is something wrong?" His eyes make Annabeth so weak, not just because of how beautiful they are, but because of the sincerity and adoration in them.

"Nothing can come between that, right? I'll be your best friend, no matter what, and it won't ever change?"

"Annabeth, you'll always be in my life no matter what, you can't get rid of me that easily." Percy looks so confused, Annabeth wants nothing more than to kiss his creases away.

"Promise me."

"I promise, now please tell me what's going on?"

Annabeth takes the journal she has in her hand and takes a deep breath in. She looks up and sees Percy, and she knows exactly how much she needs to do this. "Read it when you get back home."

"Okay." Percy looks like he wants to say more, to ask why Annabeth is acting this way, but he knows he can trust her. He wants to do everything he can to make her realize that he's here no matter what, and he can't seem to fathom as to why she's been having doubts about their friendship.

"I'll see you soon, Perce." Annabeth gives Percy a small smile and another tight hug.

This is the scary part, Annabeth things. Because that may be their last hug. Annabeth doesn't want anything to change, but she can't stand the thought of keeping her emotions bottled away from her best friend, even if there's a possibility they won't even be friends anymore. However, maybe it's because of the smiles Percy is giving Annabeth right now, or his failed excuse of a wink, there may be a very strong chance Percy would still want to be part of Annabeth's life.

When walking inside, Annabeth wishes that she would've kissed Percy at that moment, or that she lingered in their hug longer. But she did whatever she can.

Annabeth pulls out her phone to text Grover everything will be alright.

* * *

May 04th, 2015

 **Actual Loser Percy Jackson**  
 _  
I became enemies with Percy Jackson the moment I pushed him off the swingset and claimed it mine. I became best friends with Percy Jackson the moment I went back to the swingset and carve both of our names on it. I became hopelessly and madly in love with Percy Jackson when we passed notes in class, and we made a bet that we will get married in the future._

Grover is wiser than he lets on, and I hope I'll get a form of comfort over this. I feel like a fool that's too scared of the outcome of expressing my feelings, and it's kind of pathetic how I'm confessing this to you. Although I think it's pretty ambitious, or because Grover is a hopeless romantic and has too many ideas for these sort of confessions. But, God, Percy, I cannot believe I'm even doing this right now. Maybe it was the fact that we were always told to write about someone that inspires you, someone that gives you hope whenever you don't have it in yourself.

You're that for me. You gave me all that and so much more. There are things I will never understand how you're able to do all that; how you can just make everything right but you do.

When I was young, my mother left me. However, it was you that was there for me in my time of need.

You are a sarcastic, annoying, frustrating, stubborn asshole who is also fun, loving, caring, humourous piece of classy trash I've ever met. You'd be remembered as the boy who cried because no one would be his friend even if he managed to smile at me when I pushed him off the seat. You'll be known as the boy who knew more about fishes than anyone on this planet. You'll be known as the teenager who got detention purposely when I first received mine. You'll be known as the teenager who drove two hours to see me in our parking lot when I was hurting. You'll be known as the man that made me feel great and lively and everything I see in him. You'll be known as the man I love.

Diary entries are always meant to protect our secrets and a way for you to vent out our deepest thoughts. I've always told you everything, and I feel like a horrible friend for not telling him the most important thing. Diaries epitomize the emotions bottled up inside a person, and that's something you're not. You're everything I've written on paper and the only thing on my mind. I've never told you this, but whenever I get writer's block, I would call you or text you and somehow, you make me inspired. Maybe it's because you're someone no matter how hard I try, I can't fathom words to describe you. However, if words can't do you justice, maybe feelings would. For me, you are 2 am calls and pillow talks. You're comforting hugs and cheeky smiles. You're the feeling of a drop during a rollercoaster, and your feet dipping in the waters. You're the butterflies in my stomach and the blush on my cheek. You are everything good and anything mesmeric.

You are my muse, my inspiration whether I like it or not. You may be my best friend above everything else, but I've realized that you may be more for me.

You will always be the boy who loves his mother to no extent and would do anything for oreos—you'll be my best friend, my companion, and the person I love.

And hopefully, through all of this, I can still be your best friend no matter what. I want you in my life, and I hope you want me in yours too.

Because there's nobody else good enough to push off of a swing set.

—Annabeth  
 _(who will always be too cool for you)_

* * *

 **fake percy** 2m ago

Missed Facetime call (9)

 **fake percy** 3m ago

Subject: yes i've resorted to email

hey annabeth let's play a game of answering your godd a mmn n messages !

 _slide to read_

 **fake percy** 4m ago

hey annabeth, i'm dying pls answer this

 **groovy grover** 5m ago

Annabeth, I recommend you call Percy because he's whiny and spamming me. Oh, and if you need to talk at all, ring me up xx

 **Snapchat** 7m ago

From main bro

 **Snapchat** 7m ago

From main bro

 **Instagram** 7m ago

grover_wood just tagged you in a photo

 **fake percy** 8m ago

ur worst at replying than grover smh

 **Snapchat** 9m ago

From main bro

 **fake percy** 10m ago

ananbet

 **fake percy** 10m ago

ANANANBETH

.

.

.

.

 **fake percy**

would like FaceTime...

Remind me Message

 _slide to answer_

"FINALLY!" Percy's face appears too close to the camera, Annabeth couldn't help but laugh.

"So, it looks like you've been trying to get my attention lately?" She raises an eyebrow at the sheepish boy.

"Oh, gee, what gave that away? The endless snapchats? The texts? I even resorted to email, can you believe?" Percy's face turns from cheeky to all seriousness, and Annabeth feels her nerves kick in.

She sighs, "Okay, listen, I understand if you're angry at me. I know I did keep that from you for a very long time. Six months is pretty long and—"

"SIX MONTHS?"

"—I get it if you think this is weird because I see where you're coming from and everything, and god, I feel horrible for keeping this from you, and that was such a tacky way of telling you this?"

"SIX MONTHS?"

"Like, c'mon, I gave you my journal, what is this. I blame Grover; it was all his idea. I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't hate me."

"SIX MONTHS?"

Annabeth is a little frustrated at this, but maybe more anxious. "Okay, I get it, six months, I'm a horrible friend, but you have to understand that—"

Percy shakes his head furiously and starts to laugh. A lot. "No, no, that's not it. But—wow— six months? Annabeth. I've had this massive crush on you since I first kissed you."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes! And I would talk to Grover all about this,"

"Grover, I swear to god."

"And he would help me a lot because I was so confused and I felt horrible I was keeping this from you for like five years." Annabeth can't help but laugh, and she doesn't know why tears start to form in her eyes.

The look in Percy's eyes made Annabeth want nothing more than to be by his side and to kiss him.

Percy smiles. "Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I like your diary entry."

Annabeth groans at the teasing tone Percy uses, burying her face in her pillow. "Ughhh, that was so corny."

"No! No! It's endearing, really. It's really cute too, and very sweet of you."

"I hate you."

Percy cracks a grin. "Nooooo, you love me. I have all the receipts."

"Fuck you."

"Hey, Annabeth?"

Annabeth narrows her eyes at Percy. "Mm?"

"To me, you're movie cuddles and intensity."

"You're a loser."

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I should've kissed you. At the airport, I mean. I kissed you everywhere but your face, and oh my gosh, you must've felt very pissed at me because of that. I really want to kiss you right now. If you told me sooner, we could be doing this sooo much earlier. But then again, if I told you earlier, too, we could've been doing this a whole lot earlier."

"Hey, Percy?"

"You're a dork." Annabeth smiles, feeling the happiest she's been in a while.

Percy laughs, shaking his head. "Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too." The sincerity in his eyes and the softness in his voice makes Annabeth weak.

Maybe she'll forgive Grover, after she hugs him, of course.

* * *

Three weeks later, it's Thanksgiving, and both Annabeth and Percy never felt more relief than ever.

You could say, Annabeth was a little surprise when she opened the door to find Percy but she couldn't necessarily say anything when Percy's lips automatically meet hers.

Annabeth is surprised, but couldn't help but laugh into the kiss. It wasn't long before she wraps her arms around his neck, hands running through his hair and brings his face closer in a deeper kiss and him constantly repeating how much he loves her.

"How could you just leave me with a cliffhanger like that?" Percy asks, kissing her again with every word uttered.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Please, it wasn't a cliffhanger, I like making your life interesting."

Percy looks down at Annabeth, his eyes crinkling the same crinkle Annabeth loves to see whenever he's happy. "That you do, that you do." he murmurs, not before giving the embrace both he and Annabeth needs after weeks apart.

* * *

"I do," Annabeth says, looking up at Percy and grinning as he fiddles with her hands and rubbing circles the way she likes it.

"I now pronounce you, husband and bride, and you may now kiss the bride." And so they did.

Annabeth is **twenty eight** , and she is happy.

Percy fell in love with Annabeth over the years he gotten to know her as more than a best friend. He always assumes that it was a longshot ever being in love with a girl so unbelievably perfect she makes everyone question if she's a goddess or not, but Annabeth begs to differ. He is both surprised and over the moon to read the entry Annabeth left for him in his backseat. First, he was happy that she returned the feeling he always harboured. Then, he was confused as to why now of all times since she was leaving. But, after that quickly came anger, because she ran away from him, although angrier towards himself since he didn't do anything about it but wait. So, you can't really blame the guy that the moment he was able to see Annabeth again, he kisses her— just like he wanted to do all these years.

Annabeth eventually learns she shouldn't run away from her feelings, because they'll never go away unless you truly wanted it to, and now that she thinks about it, she never really wants to stop loving Percy.

Their friends, especially Grover, were not surprised when they found them kissing in the kitchen on Thanksgiving. In fact, they also made a bet on it. Grover won, much to Thalia's dismay since she betted another month. Everyone already assumes they are a couple, so it wasn't any double takes or anything, but to them, they could never really get over the feeling of being with each other.

They've been through a lot—Annabeth feeling low and Percy cheering her up the same way he knows she likes it, Percy feeling low and Annabeth cheering him up by playing cards, their feet against each other and his mixtapes playing in the background, Annabeth and Percy fighting about things that are stupid and important and eventually able to stand through it all, Percy and Annabeth getting into their relationship, creating something much more.

So, there they stand, with rings on their hands and arms link together with a look of adornment they stare at one another.

"I love you, even if I took six months to say it," Annabeth whispers as they are walking down the aisle.

"I love you too, even if I took five years to say it ." Percy teased, helping Annabeth get into the car.

They look out the window to find everyone bidding them a farewell. Annabeth sees Grover with his arm around Juniper and waving goodbye, his middle finger evident as Annabeth laughs, mirroring his action.

Percy then snaps his fingers and pulls out something from his pocket. "Oh, and before I forget, here you go."

Annabeth looks at her husband curiously as she takes the paper and eventually smiling as Percy's grin is contagious. "What is it?"

"Open it," He encourages, his smile getting wider and the look of excitement flashing on his face.

Annabeth opens it, smiling as he realizes it's the notes she and Percy passed to each other when they were thirteen. She can see the number of times Percy read it over and over again, as the corners had wrinkles. Annabeth puts her finger on the words that wrote 'It's a bet' on it. It is the same note they wrote, and she feels nostalgic.

What is different about this note is twenty dollars taped on the back and the words written 'You win' scrawled messily on the dollar bill.

Annabeth laughs, commenting on how her husband is a sap not before kissing him like it is the first time and tries to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "I'll buy us some ingredients for TRIO using that twenty dollars you gave me. What did I tell you, I'm _always_ right."

* * *

-title is based off of every road by the maine which is the song i listened to while writing the first half of the fic and i was almost going to change the title of the fic to always attract which is a song by you me at six that i listened to while writing the last half :))

-also even tho i don't think this one shot is the greatest, i'm v proud of it and i still hold it dearly? like i made the outline when i was in gr8 and i finally wrote this in gr9 in the span of a week and i kept adding, writing, and making changes to it as i grew up and finished highschool ? and i think u can kind of see this somewhat growth (? idk how to Explain) and it rlly makes me feel Nostalgic™️ af having finished this when ya gal is already in uni ? anyway sorry bout that but here's to hoping i find the motivation to write again bc this fic was Exhausting as heck :)

\- this fic is a Big Mess but i'm v attached and i've been putting this off for so many yrs that at this point i'm like whatev i'm just gonna publish it and also thank u for actually reading this 70pg monster?


End file.
